


Temptation

by Quandisa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Demon AU, Demon Sex, F/F, Horror, Internalized Homophobia, Masochism, Mummy bondage, Nuns, Oral Sex, Sadism, Self-Flagellation, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: Sister Starlight is faced with losing her convent at the hands of a ruthless lawyer, and her soul to a hungry demon. Can there be a happy ending when it feels God has abandoned His Flocked.





	1. The House of God

It was a somber gray evening. Mist gathered as dew drops on the moss covered stones and the cold crept in through the cracks to steal warmth from any exposed spot. Towards the front there was an alter shrouded in smoke illuminated by melting candles. 

Kneeling before it was a sister who was inspired by days like this. Lunch had been skipped in favor of lighting these waxes and praying for those whose souls did not have the benefit of stone walls for protection. Youngest of the convent, she was the most promising and had embraced the lifestyle with fervor. Much like the prayers she whispered over her rosary. Their echos multiplied their power of being heard.

A gush of wind burst the large oak doors open, and blew out some of her candles Mid prayer, she saw it as a test of devotion, pinched her brow and doubled her efforts.

“Gag! Shit smells better than this! Dust, musk, and webby vaginas. I should get a gold medal for tearing this belfry down.”

The sister focused her efforts to ignore the intrusions, nothing was more important than a conversation with God. So she didn’t hear the footfalls approach.

“Yo, penguin, I need the one with the biggest ass plug.” A foot bumped her rear-end. Indignation flared up, she whipped around to chew out the offender, but was stopped when her chin was neatly caught and stroked. She could see her own shocked reflection in the dark round glasses. A tongue licked cinnamon lips.

“I didn’t think lesbians were throwing their puss away so early.” The intruder curled their lips in a way that sent chills down the sister’s spine. How dare this person! Their open business jacket, Judas cross, and gaudy glasses! If a woman was going dress such a way in the house of God she should have the decency to wear a tie and not leave buttons open on a dress shirt like that! “Aw, I made you mad. Still cute though. Now, I need to finish business before we play.”

Belatedly, the sister jerked her face back, and stood, brushing the wrinkles away keep her temper at bay. 

“I pray you! We are in a sacred place, mind yourself.”

“Oh, I am, sweet cheeks,” the stranger stuffed her hands in her pockets, and rocked on her heels. “Trust me, you’ll know when I’m on my baddest behavior. Now sun’s up, no fun. I need the not-so virgin queen of the penguins. I am a lawyer representing a company interested in this property.”

“Then you’re wasting your time,” the sister replied coldly.

“Nah, wasting their money, and as a lawyer I get to waste a lot of it in short order. More efficient like that.”

“Very well, I can see if Mother Hope will see you.” Resigning herself to this “opportunity” she lead the lawyer down the water stained halls to the mother’s office. Being far too inviting the visitor was granted immediate office, and made herself at home by sprawling out over one arm of a chair.

“Yo, I’m here on behalf of the Summer’s Eve corporation to offer you the not so generous inconvenience fee of a quarter of a million to move your roost somewhere else, so they can bulldoze this roach brothel and build a taco stand or something.” 

This took the residents aback. The words were no surprise but the irrelevant deliverance was unexpected. 

             Mother Hope was a stone at the bottom of a deep stream. Seemingly gentle, but very stern. She folded her hands before her on polished, scared desk. Her deep cornflower eyes were now darken to almost purple.

“I see,” she said evenly. “But I’m sure your employers are aware of the historical classification not only of this church but of the property itself. Even if we wanted to leave, it’s just not possible.”

“Oh yeah, zoning and shit.” The blonde lawyer used a toothpick to clean between her teeth. “That’s not much of a problem. I’m the best in the business and I never lose. Hell, I’m so good I don’t even need a specialty. They just call me, I get them off,”  She winked at the sister standing by the door, “and I get paid. I’d say I’m all for the money. But it’s way more fun when they don’t pay me.

“Yeah, this church is barely a hundred years old. I’ve taken down far stuffier rat motels than this. Take my advice. Send me on my way, saying that you need a hundred grand more. They might agree, and then I don’t have to get all up in your nun hole. Feel me?”

Mother Hope stiffened. 

“I didn’t catch your name.”

“I didn’t throw it. So what do you say?”

“It’s a generous offer-”

“It’s really not. They use Korean child labor.”

“But we wholly decline.”

“Aw, you gonna play like that?” The visitor shook her head in mock defeat. “Alright, don’t say you weren’t warned. If I was y’all I’d start looking for some new eggs to sit on.”

“We will certainly take that into consideration.” The patience of a saint.

“Sure, and the Virgin Mary was a virgin.”

“My heavens!” Gasped the sister, to the delight of guest.

None the less the mother stayed calm and spoke softly.

“We respect all views. Ours is a Father of love. We would welcome you into our family. Feel free to come any time.”

“Oh, I’ll cum alright. But it’s getting late. I have a night job to get to. Sister Sexy, why don’t you see me out.”

She hesitated and glanced back at Mother Hope. 

“It’ll be fine Sister Starlight, mass is gathering. I shall fall soon behind.”

Taking it in good faith, the nun folded her hands and led the lawyer down the corridor.

“Starlight, huh? Not very Christian. But I like it. You’ve got a sharp pair of eyes, baby blue.”

She rolled them. Blue eyes were common in this place. It was well agreed among them that Mother Hope’s were the greatest blessing.

“Bet they look even better screwed up in ecstasy.”

“Serving the lord is ecstasy plenty.”

“Pft! Spoken like a real virgin. I bet your shower head is way more fun-” the front door was abruptly opened in her face. 

“Unless you plan to attend this evenings services, you better leave.”

The blonde stroked her chin. 

“Nah, I’m gonna turn in early night. I think I have a new project to get me laid.”

“A noble endeavor, indeed,” The sister intoned.

“I know. See you are your dreams!” A dismissive wave was thrown back over the lawyer’s shoulder. The final insult stirred the desire to slam the door. The sheer arrogance! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return of jerk-ass Reenie. Or is it? Does anyone know this blonde lawyer?


	2. The Kiss of Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sister is met by a nightly visitor.

Evening prayer had taken a selfish twinge. Not that she prayed for herself. Oh no! She would pray for the wisdom to help spread the light of God. No, she worried about the church, and what would become of the little lighthouse in the rocky sea. Every day she would help Marilyn and her brother in and out. They had been attending Sunday services for over eighty years. Even when Marilyn had her tragic accident that left her with the mind of an eight year old. She is the star pupil of Sunday school. Everyone agree she was an angel.

But what would happen if one day they was no church?

It wasn’t a sin to worry, but Jesus did say no good would come of it. 

That night she stayed extra time on her knees. What happened was all part of the grand plan, still she’d like some clues as to what to do. Then she pulled back the thin cotton sheets with the scratchy wool cover, said good night to Sister Mary Eunice, left her big round glasses on their nightstand and welcomed the rest. 

The sheets were always slow to warm, and it was a particularly cold night that settled in ones skull to make them feel feverish. The brunette sister shivered, certain parts of her pinched painfully. As the time passed she imaged the wall behind her reflecting heat back to her. She leaned back, the blankets bunched up behind her so she could imagine a sweet companion that would share the long nights with her. That wasn’t a sin, was it? Someone to  share heat with, to embrace her. Like that, an arm on her waist, a weight to ground her worries and keep her safe.

Now she was quite warm. She could feel the burning of her cheeks. A nuzzling at the high collar of her night shift. It was new, but pleasant. It only seemed natural to turn so they could get to whatever they needed.  The arm on her middle move so that a had rested on her hip. It was secretly thrilling to be touched such a place. This was wrong. Wasn’t it? Merely a dream, of course. So why shouldn’t she enjoy it? She’d has so many strange dreams before. Even if God looked into her phantom life how could that compare to the works she did under the Son?

The fingers snaked down her thigh, now she was sure activity along the back of her neck were kisses. It was thoroughly delightful, it made her head light enough to float away. How queer she should guess at such a thing when she’d had never know a more intimate touch than a hug! 

The hand got down to her knee, where her shift always bunched. Fingers curled around the filmy fabric. Starlight’s body was one aching pulse that racing with each centimeter of flesh exposed. Right before her small clothes were revealed she leapt up. In the blurry darkness she started at the sight of a form behind her. Fallen to the floor she groped for her glasses and the lamp.

“Now, now, come back to bed. You’ll catch your Death of cold before your tiny one.”

The sister couldn’t believe it. Sprawled over her bed like a Jezebel was an unearthly creature, mismatched jet horns that curved along her skull. Hair was pale, but hard to see as a those eyes were glowing a hazardous yellow, her middle was only covered by diamond patterned strings that drew the gaze to her low pants? She looked like her bottom half was pure darkness.

“Wha-? Out! Get out!” Screamed the nun.

“Nah,” the creature sat up, a ring of violet smoke illustrated on of its eyes. “You are the tastiest treat I’ve seen in quite some time.” It stood and backed the sister  into a wall, running a rough, and bloodied talon along her jaw. “And up until you decided to run off we were having fun.

The form of this creature was meant to temp and terrify! So Starlight grasped her hands before her and prayed loud and hard, trembling as this was surely a demon! 

“How cute! You think muttering some dusty hymn can scare me off.” There was a hand near the sister’s head now. “I’m gonna gobble you up, and leave you beg-”

The prayer grew to shouting levels.

“Yikes! I’m glad I don’t have eardrums!” While demon cradled its head in pain, Starlight grabbed her only weapon, a Bible, and pommeled the beast.

“Begone, foul demon! The power of Christ compels you!” 

Just as righteousness gained the upper hand, a tail materialized from smoke, and lifted her in the air by her wrist.

“That’s seriously annoying. Stop.” 

This close the demons bewitchment was strong. Her whole body tingled.

“You shall not tempt me down the path of damnation! Kill me if you must!”

“Woah there, little penguin. No one is trying to kill you or drag you to hell. I’ve got harem enough.”

“Twisting serpent! You speak with forked tongue!”

“Yes, and?” The demon hissed displaying a long, flat, and indeed, forked tongue.

“ “tis all lies! I shan’t believe a syllable uttered by you!”

“Then you’re an intolerant bigot, and it is a greater sin to have hatred bloom in thine breast than to be made, by God, with a forked tongue.”

The sister stared a second, then screamed, “Demon! Save me Lord!” And kept screaming even after being dropped to be floor by the release of her wrist.

“Jesus! Fine! Tonight was a bust. We have plenty of time. The longer it takes, the sweeter the taste. Plus, there’s hardly anything but closeted lesbos in this rat hole. I’ll get mine.” The creature dissolved into the shadows like water vapor. 

Poor, Sister Starlight was left shaking in her gown.  She noticed that her roommate was missing. In a panic she looked around but her light faded more and more. Blindly, she groped and the air was thick like syrup. She hated when she swam in syrup. She couldn’t catch her breath. The light was filtering down in rays above her pass the silver bubbles that raced away.

Then she died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to apologize for being French, or American, or Finnish.   
> I'm trying to keep it classy for Starlight here, but she's hard.


	3. Earthly Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two blondes and a nun.

“Sister? Sister?!” Bird light hands shook her shoulders. When she peeled open her eyes the sight of her roommate blessed her.  Her beige blonde hair reflected the light like a splendid halo. Those deep baby blue eye should never be filled like worry like that. The soft face that held them would wrinkle and tarnish, and that would be a shame. “Are you alright?”

She was the cause of the blemish on such loveliness!

“Fine!” Starlight bolted straight up. “A nightmare. It must have been the stress of yesterday.”

Mary Eunice helped her stand up.

“Are you sure? You’re awful cold and sweaty.” Concern had caused Mary Eunice to take her sister’s hand. It was so small, and warm. A few cracks had grown in her fingers. She must have been staring, for Mary Eunice took back her hand and turned it over.

“Don’t mind that. I used to have beautiful hands. But working in the soil is drying them out. But it’s fine. ‘Tis the Lord’s bounty and I am happy for the sacrifice.”

The rose color on her cheeks stirred something in Starlight’s gut.

“I can work the garden if it hurts you! I’ve never knew delicate hands like yours.”

“Oh no! You’re horrible in the garden! Opps!” A dainty hand flew up and covered the petal lips. “I shouldn’t have said that!”

The brunette chuckled, “If you hadn’t, it would have been a lie. I am terrible, but my big ugly hands are mannish enough to get the job done, so long as I don’t have to touch the plants.”

“Oh but I love your hands!” The blonde sister took them into her own and soothed them. “They are wide, with such long, precise fingers. These are hands to reach out and touch people. Not at all tiny and worthless like mine.”

The touch warmed her heart in such a way that she never wanted it to end.

“We shall have to agree to disagree, or accept God has different plans for us all.”

“Agreed. We best hurry. You know Mother doesn’t like food to go to waste.”

With that the partition was drawn and they dressed. Starlight mourned the lost of Mary Eunice’s locks. God’s glory truly shone when they were allowed to tumble free. Not like her own that tapered quickly in sickly waves that could hardly reach past her own shoulders before exhausting into straw.  There was no grace lost when she donned the cloth, but Mary Eunice was a great beauty in every since and she was torn between the chance to have the world have more of her and the need to keep her the pure gift that she was. Either way, she concluded as she slashed her face with cold water, it was her secret pleasure to see like this. 

Or, was it wrong to delight in another woman’s beauty?

She frowned, the shook her head. She was merely admiring God’s work. Nothing wrong with that.

After breakfast, it was Starlight’s turn to enrich the minds. Opposite of the nunnery, was a community center that served the needs that arose. Since, school was something she excelled at she could teach almost any subject. Today an English teacher was wanting. 

The class was a  buzz with conversation, she let it continue while she readied her lesson. A bell rang, attendance taken, and the lesson started.

“ "Nor had they yet among the sons of Eve

Got them new names, till wand'ring o'er the earth

Through God's high suff'rance for the trial of man" 

“Let’s break this down class!”

It was only an hour and a half, but there were the other groups to tend to. The work kept her until the end of the day. Bemusedly, she reflected that when she was younger and had aspirations of a high power career she had pitied and even looked down on teaching that was a profession for the weak minded that were merely waiting for a ring. 

She was circling the multitude of misspellings when one of her students came knocked on the door frame.

“Come on in, Alice. What can I do for you?”

The slight girl was a high school drop out that was in attendance to earn her G.E.D. like the majority of her class.

“Well, Sister, I’ve got this problem, see? But it’s sorta personal, right?” The front of her shirt was twisted into a starburst.

“I suppose.” Probably some teenage drama. She just hoped this wasn’t about a pimp.

“Well, you know Jess?”

“Yes,” she replied carefully remembering the lass from the same class who had an affinity for flannel and bandanas. 

“Well, she’s, like, nice and stuff, right?”

The Sister suspected her input wasn’t the goal.

“And she’s really cool, and her nose wrinkles when she laughs. She’s just-! Just the best and-and-I want to smear my peppermint lip gloss on her lips and hold her rough, strong hand! Isn’t that wrong, Sister?! I shouldn’t feel this way about a woman, right? Tell me I’m wrong!”

The sister chuckled, and pushed up her large, round glasses.

“You like her. Does she like you?”

“Well, um, I guess. We’ve had some study sessions that were super fun. We had a lot of fun. But-”

“Then it’s fine! The two of you aren’t hurting anyone so long as you’re both comfortable. So go! Have fun! The good Lord didn’t create us to be miserable all the time. That’s the greater sin.”

The young woman swelled with joy and relief. 

“Thank you, Sister Starlight! You’re my favorite!” She hugged the nun and ran out. Thinking she was free again she checked the time and decided to pack her papers.

“Encouraging a young woman to woo another woman? Tsk, tsk. Sounds like the devil’s work.

“Because of this, God gave them over to shameful lusts. Even their women exchanged natural  _ sexual relations _ for unnatural ones. In the same way the men also abandoned natural relations with women and were _ inflamed with lust _ for one another. Men committed shameful acts with other men, and received in themselves the due penalty for their error.  Furthermore, just as they did not think it worthwhile to retain the knowledge of God, so God gave them over to a depraved mind, so that they do what ought not to be done.”       

“Romans. I didn’t think your kind knew the scripture.”

The lawyer was leaning on the door frame looking like she bought a designer suit with matching bell bottoms and couldn’t afford a shirt.

“My kind?”

“Lawyers.”

She laughed. “Honey, I’ve read every version of the bore. Got it memorized in Hebrew and Latin. That’s how I know half of it is bull shit.”

“Where is your shirt?”

“On your bedroom floor.”

“Then you better clean it up. Cleanliness is next to Godliness.”

“That’s why I’m absolutely filthy.”            

Sister Starlight dropped one hip, and tapped her papers.

“Why are you really here?” she sighed.

The blonde pushed off the frame.

“I am merely here as a concerned citizen.” She wandered to the back of the room and bent over examining the rotting floorboard and peeling paint. “This is an old building. Who knows the last time it was inspected for asbestos, mold, lead, rats…” she kept listing hazards, but Starlight found inspecting the quality of the lawyer’s pants.  The fabric must be thick as no under fabric lines were visible and it was very taught. Instead of stretching across in horizontal bands, it curved along the body. So much so she could only imagine it staying stuck in the butt crack. At least the fabric moved well. Up and down with some side to side. Up and- She shook her head. 

“Something wrong with your knees?” The sister referred to how the visitor was alternating bent knee.

The blonde frowned, and straighten up.

“Why yes! They very sore. I was on the cold, hard ground all night, bound and eating this woman out for hours.” 

“What restaurant would make you eat out on the ground?” Starlight was not amused, and giving the desk a final inspection when perfectly manicured hands slammed down on it, and the round dark shades leaned awfully close to her face.

“Are you really that dense or stupid?”

“I have no idea what you mean!” She rebuffed. 

A shudder ran through the lawyer.

“Are catching a cold?”

Turning away, it looked as though the lawyer wiped her mouth.

“Oh, I’m catching something alright. I just need the right bait. Care to show me your damp basement?”

“ I’m due in the garden. I recommend you walk yourself to the chapel.” Holding her papers to her hip she exited.”

A final, “Aw, I don’t get to watch you work a hoe?” trailing behind her.

The garden was the victim of well meaning  amateurs. Fruit trees long barren were left to split themselves on the crumbling brick wall. Beds were open to any plant that the Lord seemed fit to let grow. Only the neat little rows of kitchen vegetables saw some regular discipline, and flourished.

Today the potatoes were to be unearthed. The gloves had all been claimed by those who had to tame the less approachable blooms. Sister Mary Eunice stood before the regrouped barrel where the wrinkled, thick leaves were growing. Absentmindedly, she was rubbing her hands as she gathered her resolve. She rolled up her sleeves, took a deep breath and-

“I’m here! I’m here, Sister Mary Eunice!” Sister Starlight rushed over, sleeves half drawn before she could drive into the warm soil.

“Sister Starlight! What are you doing?!”

The plant was already yanked free.

“Saving your hands so they can wash the plants. I figured that it would be the best use for my own. That way we’re all using our God given gifts.”

The smile that beamed from Sister Mary Eunice’s face lit Starlight’s soul.

“Agreed! Together we can reap the bounty twice as fast!”

As they found their rhythm the work because pleasure to the point Sister Starlight wished she work the soil with Sister Mary Eunice forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you said that's Deemonie shaking her ass in Starlight's face. You are correct! Either I'm a good writer thing, or you've read too much of Reenie. Either way, I stole your sock. It's with me now.


	4. The Fox and the Minx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't what prom something every girl dreams of? Being swept up in the arms of a handsome stranger and dancing along avenues of roses?

Rose water was sprinkled over her bed as part of her prayer, asking for guidance and protection. Confident her lord was mightier than any evil she snuggled in and shivered herself to sleep.

It was prom night. She’d been dreading it for months. The whole ordeal was a nightmare from being asked by her little brother’s creepy friend, to being dragged out by her mother and grandmother to be stuffed into gaudy dresses fit for less mature bodies. She hated putting her form on display.

Now she was sitting by herself in a tea length dusty dress that was still too tight around her ribs, watching awkward teens fueled by hormones grind against each other and giggle while staring down at their chests smashed together. Her date was somewhere. She didn’t know where. She was grateful he was gone. The heat was getting under her skin worse than the pheromones, sweat tugged her neckline. 

High school sucked.

Someone in a gilded black cloak and fox mask approached her.

“Care for a dance?”

“Go dance with yourself. I’m hitting the can.”

A line of girls with pumps in their stood out of restroom, some chatty and tittering. The men’s room was empty, so she walked in there to threw water on her face. Make up be damned.

“This isn’t what I had in mind when I was thinking of getting you wet.” 

Standing behind her was the cloaked fox.

“Now, a handsome, charming-”

“Modest,” she supplied.

The fox walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“So that’s what you want,” the fox cooed. “You must be so bored with all these idiots.”

The embrace felt natural so she leaned back closing her eyes and rocking side to side.

“And you’re the stimulating alternative?”

“Oh, I’m so stimulating. You have no idea, beautiful.” The tingle of a gaze traveled down her neck, and over her breasts.

“You’re a terrible fertilizer salesman.”

“What?” The nose of the mask was ran over the side of her face, she covered the arms around her with her own. “You don’t believe you’re the smart, most enchanting girl here?”

“No, I don’t buy crap.” She thought she could feel the pulse of the mind melting music through her feet and up her legs.

“What are you in the market for?” The cloak was moving tighter around both of them.

“I think I know you. Did we  have a class together?” Turning, she went to tried to lift the mask.

“No. It wasn’t a class. Why don’t you dance with me?”

“I don’t know how.”

“I teach all sorts of things.” A smirk peeked out from the mask.

“Did anyone anyone teach you to fetch?”

Before the stranger could question her, she twisted away and ran down a grass covered hill.   The roses blanketed her in thier perfume and grabbed her tacky dress. It thrilled her to see it ripped from her in shreds. She giggled as the blossoms were now wearing formal wear from the Salvation Army. The light was blinding her as it reflected off the fountain. Turning away she ran into something firm, soft and lumpy. 

“You are a minx,” chortled the fox who took her hand. 

It was holding a dog’s paw. Leathery, warm, dry, and she could feel the claws prick her hand. It was comforting, and disconcerting. 

“Where are your claws?”

“Where are your wings?”

“Wings?”


	5. Den of Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go visit the lawyer!

A month had passed since the lawyer had started snooping around, and the dreams has began. Every morning Starlight woke with a start. And every night she tried to delay sleep. It was wearing her thin. After a few days in isolation prayer she was summoned by Mother Hope.

Now she tried to sit as still as possible. In her hours of meditation she had not found the strength to share her shame with anyone. Still, she was sure the circles under her eyes and the tilt of her brow would betray her to the expert eye. 

“Sister?”

“Y-yes, Mother?”

“Something worrisome has come to my attention.” She poured tea from a fine pot so thin the sun light revealed the contents. 

There was a pulse behind her eyes.

“Oh?”

“Yes. It seems some happens have be in motion since our visitor last month.”

A nervous chuckle escaped. 

“I’ve decided that we need outside assistance, so I have enlisted the aid of a volunteer. However, I worry about the task before them. 

“I understand in your previous life you  had an interest in law. I may not no what kind, but I feel your background is the best to assist in the case that has been levied against the convent.”

“Case?”

A second cup was poured.

“It seems that the lawyer that has been visiting us has built a case that not only invalidates us as a historical building, but condemns it as unfit for human habitation.” The pot came down with a magnified thud. 

“What?! They can’t do that! We’ve been a part of this city for a hundred years!”

“I don’t understand it all. Still it was my hope that you could help him in any way you could. I know it’s a tall order.”

“Mother Hope it’s be my honor to assist in whatever way I can. The Lord shall use me in whatever way He sees fit to guide us to salvation.”

“I knew I could count on you, Sister. Care to join me?” The second cup was offered to her. The steam curled off the moss elixir raising to dissolve into the ether. 

“Um, no thank you. If you wouldn’t mind, I’m needed in the laundry room.” The sister stood to leave. 

“No, I’m alleviating you of your duties for the rest of the day. I want you to set up an appointment and take whatever documentation the lawyer might need.” 

“Yes, Mother Hope.”

A week later Sister Starlight was led into a small cubicle where one wall was held up with smiley face duct tape. Cups with coffee rings littered the particle board desk that was propped up with a computer manual from a decade past.  With no spare chair the middle-aged man in an ill fitting suit led her to a sunny corner of the office.

“So-So what we’ll need is a copy of the historical certification as well as the last inspection. We might as well send in an inspector for the most up to date report. If there is a problem it’ll probably be a case of a repair to get it up to code. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Sister Starlight placed a hand over her cross and sighed.

“I figured as much. Still it’s a relief to hear that.”

“I could think of a much better stress reliever.” The office chatter had died with the arrival of a woman smirking with scarlet lipstick from under the brim of a dark hat accented with a chain. “Bob, you son of bitch. I thought I tasted something used and rancid in my mouth.”

Bob was as white as quartz.

“Sister Naughty. I took your criticism to heart.” With a flick of her wrist her jacket was opened to show a brass brassiere that was made up of strings and a rose lace piece that provided the only modesty; still it couldn’t hide the erect, pierced nipples or their deep tone. “Wearing more. Even got the matching thong. Care to see?”

“Stop pointing those things at me,” Sister replied with a deadpan voice.

“Bill!”Squawked Bob, “It’s happening again! It’s that nightmare!”

“Are you wearing pants?!” Asked a voice.

Bob checked.

“Yes!”

“You’re good buddy!”

Meanwhile, the nun and the lawyer were having a stare off.

“Aren’t you sweating in that penguin suit?”

“Did you leave your shame the same place you left your common sense?”

“Maybe I just need a very hard lesson. Catholics have the best toys.”

“What are you doing here?”

The lawyer inspected her many rings.

“Oh, I’m just trying to be generous and invite you and the-”she looked the shaking Bob up and down, “space heater, to my place to look at the case before I cram it down a judge’s throat. It’s very nice, if I do say so myself.”

“Bob,” called the nun without moving her stare. “What’s your advice?”

“Oh. Ah. It’s couldn’t hurt. It’s probably a trick, but we have nothing to lose.”

“You don’t Bob, but this one does. Do cum, my car is outside.”

Sitting by the curb was low Jaguar with windows tinted so darkly it was a wonder it was still legal. Instead of walking to the driver’s side, she opened the back and crawled in after the nun, pressing her side to her’s, looping her arm behind the sister’s shoulder. The lawyer barked an order to the ashy looking driver. Bob admiring the details of the car, rambling about what he knew of all the cars he only thought he would be able to afford on a lawyer’s salary. Sister Starlight was hyper aware of each inch of contact between her and the other body. The way it made her flesh tingle like there was electricity in the air, teasing her hairs up. She imaged she could feel the breath rustling through her habit. She crossed her ankles and squeezed her knees as tight as she could, removing her glasses to clean them to calm herself.

“We’re passing the bank that hit by the infamous Back-Door Bandits back before the twenties.”

“Really? Which one?” asked Bob.”

“That one!” The blonde leaned across the nun’s lap, fully pressing her barely covered breasts while pointing out an old building. The poor nun jumped but with her most valuable possession now trapped by a bust she couldn’t go very far.  

“Oh! Sister! Try a little harder. A lot harder.”

“Hey! You can’t hit on a nun! You’ll go start to hell!”

They could feel the eyes roll behind the dark round glasses.

“Where do you think the best lawyers come from, Bob? And you’re an atheist.”

“Bob!” gasped the nun.

“It’s not true!”

“And a liar too,” tsked the blonde, “there’s hope for your career yet.” She leaned back in her seat, amused but the drama she had fanned. The rest of the ride was Bob pleading to the Bride of Christ that he was part of the flock. 

When they arrived the lawyer suggested Bob get out first, but was disappointed when she turned back and found her target already out on the street and holding her habit to her head.

They had driven a little ways from the heart of the city and where on a cliff overlooking the river. The house was large, with stone walls and cement poured decorative railings. It felt like the gothic churches of Europe she had seen on a field trip. Even the pointed windows held diamond patterns that echoed the spires that had some crawling thing wrapped around them. The lawn was kept in shape, the stone path winded behind trees, and shrubs up to a twisted lemon tree whose branches outstretched over half the walk.

“Yes, there’s a dungeon,” A shiver ran down her spine.

“Yikes!” exclaimed Bob.

“Mm? I don’t understand. It’s showy, but it’s cozy.” There was a breeze on the back of her legs, turning on her foot she was stunned to see the hem of her dress was being held up by the toe of the lawyer.

“No stockings? Tsk, tsk, Sister. Don’t you know the more layers the more fun?”

“You are  _ so _ going to hell!” declared Bob.

Icy blue eye shot back at him.

“The Lord can forgive if forgiveness is sought, but one must first have faith, Robert!”

“But Sister-!” The squabbling continued down right until they were lead inside and into a magnificent private office carved out of black-heart sassafras. It’s a wonder the wall paneling didn’t burn with a fireplace big enough for two adults to hide in behind the carves of nudes. Actually, there was a lot of nudes in here, all of them  looking pleased to see them.

“Please make yourself comfortable, I’d offer drinks but I’ve forgotten how to virgin them.” The lawyer fell into a leather back chair, knees wide. 

“The case?” inquired the sister, keeping an eye on the enemy who stretched her arms above her head to flash her scantily clad form, while Bob was admiring the decor.

“Don’t you want to enjoy a room worth more than you’ll ever seen in your life?”

“If I wanted to admire burlesque paintings I’d visit a French museum. You’re trying to distract us.”

“Mm, and it’s working,” she smirked, tapping those big lips.

“Paperwork, missy.”

“Oh, do call me a whore, or whatever Bob calls me after I wipe my ass with him.”

“Sister, she is lying!”

“Bob, not now! This person is trying to tear down our church.”

“Not trying. I told you penguins to move. I built this house and three more with a single brick from every church I helped destroy. Not the rooms. I bet you don’t even know what they do with sassafras.”

“We’re not here for root beer! You said you had information to share and you are under obligation to show it to us.” The nun was sharpening her tongue. 

“I do like it when you get bossy, miss No Pants, but aren’t you more interested in seeing the rest of - the house? There is that dungeon I’d love to-give you a private tour.”

“No, thank you,” was the stiff reply.

“At least have a seat.”

“I’m afraid to.” 

This paused Bob who was half way into the love seat.

“That stick in your romp is thicker than any dildo I have.”

Bob whined.

“Oh calm down! Look! Garçon is here with our coffee.”

Standing in the door was a buff young man in a mask that obscured all but his eyes, even his mouth was hidden behind a zipper. Though, it seemed anything that touched the flamboyant sinner lost a sense of modesty for his only other covering was belts over his chest and a leather thong that couldn’t conceal his waxed manhood in its entirety. Bob’s gaze was now fixed on it bobbing with each swing of leg.

“Do help yourself, it’s a bold blend from select beans from distant mountain slopes in Central America, Africa, and Indonesia. But I can understand if it’s too strong for you, sister.”

The nun bristled and snatched the drink from the tray.

“I’ll have you know that I use to drink this stuff all the night! I even had a fixation on coffee before I met my husband!” 

“Is that so?” The blonde looked over her cinnabar nails three short, two sharpened to a point, before Garçon could kneel before her offering his back as her foot rest. “Still, it’s pretty strong. I wouldn’t finish it if I was you. Can’t have you up all night.”

“Stuff it! You’re wasting our time!” This was the best coffee she had ever had.

“Which is worth what? Two cents? I can match that. Slave, ou est fille?”

“Le cachot, maître.”

“Va la chercher.”

“Oui, maître.” 

She held up her heels to let him up, Bob watched his glistening, tight, ass with criss-crossed scars jiggle by. Sister Starlight was glaring over the coffee cup at the enemy, she could feel the archangels behind her rallying her to defend the cause. 

“Case, and you better have an extra copy for me.”

“Let me guess. Failed law student. My, my! How would that make-believe husband of yours feel if you brought your ex home?”

“Bob, get your phone out. I’m giving this over stuffed clown five minutes after I finish this coffee, then we’re calling a cab and leaving.”

Bob fumbled with his phone, dropping it twice before getting it ready. The blonde rose and walked passed a twisted column to a filing cabinet. 

“Honey, I do the stuffing around here.” Out of the drawer came a stack of paper half a foot thick. “This is what I have prepared. Not my finest work, but I’ve been very busy at night.”

“You can intimidate us with that. I’ve filing parking violations that were  bigger than that,” declared Bob.

“Then you were doing it wrong. It’s all in how you use it.”

The door opened, and a curvy woman in a chain halter top and leather thong, a sheen of sweat over her, even darkening the ends of her strawberry hair. 

“Fille, Prenez ceci et faites une copie.”

“Oui, maître,” she sighed, and retrieved the papers. A slight buzz filled the room and the woman rose up on her bare toes, clenching her pert bottom.

“Are you alright?” asked the nun out of concern.

“Ecstatic!” 

“Good girl. Now I’m sure one of you fine lawyers would want to keep an eye on the coping process.”

Bob looked at Sister Starlight like a man who at the bottom of a well who could either drown or be pulled out to a mob.

“I’ll do it. You keep an eye on this one.”

So the nun followed the nearly nude woman out to a copy machine. It was like walking with an alien from another planet. The blush under the sunken eyes that creeped down over her ample bosom, the way her breathing was increasing. Still she tried to make conversation, but the hitching and increasing labored breathing worried her.

They were half way through the stack when the buzzing got loader. The woman slammed down over the machine as if punched, and moaned while alternating legs.

“Are you-?”

“Maître! Please! Please! Mon Dieu!” It was like a religious fit as she clawed the plastic, humping the air.

“Can I get you-?”

“Touch me! Please! I can’t do it myself! It’s so strong!”

“Pardon?”

The red head fell to the ground, holding her ankles to her butt, tilting her pelvis up.

“Please! Hurry!” She couldn’t stay still.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know-” 

The woman trashed her head side to side, biting her bruised lip, and thrusting up. There was something smeared over her innermost thighs that was now dripping on the floor. With a final thrust she stilled and slumped against the hardwood floor, gathering her breath.

“Do you need a doctor?”

“Mm, no. Maître is all I need.” She took some help up. “Come on, sister. You can’t fool me. Everyone was a teenager once. You had to have had an orgasm at some point.” The red-head brushed the dirt off her, and picked up the finished documents.

Back in the office Bob was talking to a column that was home to a carved snake. The lawyer seemed disappointed they were back so soon. The sister declared their business concluded and no amount of free coffee could convince her to stay in the den of sin. Still she was given an open invitation. Bob was told to call during office hours. They waited at the end of the drive for their ride.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who does research about drugs!


	6. Triumphant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a late night for Sister Starlight. At least she't not alone.

Starlight felt like a live wire. Her nightly routine was abandoned in favor of hiding in a classroom with a small lamp highlight and jotting notes over a small notebook she had found. The words ceased to form language and simply became a code that needed a key to crack. Feverishly, eyes passed over the lines while a hand worked over the pages like a machine. A sweat broke out over her brow. She torn off her tunic, leaving her shaggy hair in disarray. It the middle of her hunt she could almost taste the scent of her prey. Hunger sharpened her senses until she cried in triumphant! At last she had what she needed! She was the heroine! 

The school bell rang for lunch, so she swayed down to the halls. She felt ten feet tall, as a consequence she couldn’t keep it straight. 

In the dining room a victor’s feast was laid out. Her hunger was all consuming. Forgoing manners and utensil, she dove in with her hands to stuff her balloon head. The cakes, pies, espresso mousses were all devoured without waning. It was more than she had ever had in the sum of her life, but the hunger carved at the hallow in her.

Meat was needed. Sugar and drinks littered the surface, her only hope lay under a beaten cover at the end of the table. Down here the light was so low she could barely see the floor before her. The metal was tarnished and beaten, scratches curved along it. A savory smell oozed out from under it making her mouth water. Oddly, there was no handle. Her hands burned as she lifted it. The crash of metal shattered the serenity of the night. 

Sitting on a bed of roasted potatoes was the split open torso of a newborn babe dressed in crimson sauce. It’s little limbs were withered and blackened, reaching up for salvation. Her spirit recoiled in horror, even as her hand reached out and tore a rib and brought it to her mouth. It melted on her tongue even as she choked on it. As she stood frozen she wanted to run, but couldn’t, not until a bit of the sweet meat slipped down her throat.

Free, she stumbled backwards grabbing her neck, coughing to dislodge the offense. Failing that, she ran to the chapel. Waiting in the shadow by the alter was a familiar form. In the low light she thought the sheen of flaxen hair.

“Mary? Mary!” 

Sister Mary Eunice said nothing, nor did she move where she stood resting. 

“Mary, I did it! I’m going to graduate, but-”

Starlight moved closer, fidgeting with her rosary.

“I don’t want to leave for summer. I feel like we were just getting to know each other.” Her heart was beating wildly, she felt bare and dirty as she walked into the dark. “If we can’t see each other, you’ll forget all about me. We’ll never see each other again! I-I-” Tears blinded as she stood before the figure. “I just can’t imagine not-”

The woman leaned forward. Starlight held the rosary tight to her heart, holding her breath for now any movement would bring her in contact with the lips teasing hers. It was sweet, aching torture, and she loved it. 

Not wanting to move back she started to say “Sister” but the change was enough to break the wait. From the ticklish brush to full consuming kiss. Like in all her hidden desires a long tongue claimed her mouth. She wanted to give herself over to this person, to this flood of feelings that scorched through her. The tongue retracted, as it did her fist holding the rosary fell against  a soft breast.

Now she could see the sauce smeared on the jaw in front of her. A dark hand cupped her cheek, a finger eased itself passed her swollen lips. 

A deep voice whispered. “That’s a good color on you, chickie.”

Now she could see the eyes glowing red. This wasn’t Sister Mary Eunice. She knew she should run.

“I bet you’d look better wrapped in silk sheet, pampered, protected. Treated like a goddess.” Now two fingers pressed pass her lips. “Take a bite. You’ve already started the path. Just a little more.”

She could feel her teeth grow sharper with her pulse.

“It’s a fair trade. Quia sanguis sanguinem.”

_ Blood for blood. _

 


	7. Knotty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm.... potatoes, school girls. Thighs are tasty, public make outs....2 blondes, one coffee..bondage..then wet. Gay, gay, gay, homo, gay.

There was a horrible crick in her neck. The frames of her glasses were so twisted a lens had fallen out and rolled off the desk to the floor. The copied paper stuck to her cheek. She hadn’t craved coffee this bad since college. The morning sun hurt her eyes, she gingerly rose and retreated to the shadowed doorway.

It was getting worse. At night she was alive. During the day she was bored. For the first time since she took her vows she was in doubt. Surely everyone had their moment, but it felt like a shameful personal failure. She couldn’t bring it up. Not until the dreams abated. 

Her body felt heavy. Moving was a monumental order, never mind the brick of papers she had stupidly took. It was as if the beast had known what she was going to do, how she was going to fail, and wanted the torment to be dragged out as long as possible.

What did they call that?

“Sadist,” she growled as she entered her room and looked for a place for her load. Sometimes the spartan lifestyles left much to be desired.

“Pardon?” It was her roommate returning from breakfast with a plate of food.

“Nothing, Sister. It was a long night. I really shouldn’t have stayed up like that, but I always did my best work when everyone else was sleeping.”

“I understand. While I personally prefer a bright glorious morning with all the little birds singing merrily, the night is quiet and an excellent time to reflect. Who can deny the beauty of the moon as it rises over the horizon?

“I figured you’d be tired this morning, so I snuck you something to eat.” Sister Mary Eunice held the plate of latkes forward. Awkwardly, Sister Starlight tried to shuffle her books around to hold the plate, gave up and left them on the bed.

“Thank you so much! You have no idea how famished I am.” An audible rumble confirmed the fact. 

“Well, fasting is all very fine and all, but I don’t think you’ll be able to do any thinking if you’re passed out.” 

“I can’t profess to being holier than the lord, no. I kept looking over all the reports and as solid as everything looks, I just feel like there is some little thing that’s missing. Something being overlooked that’s the linchpin to all of this. If I could  _ just  _ find it everything would be fixed!”

The blonde nun sat on the other’s bed, moving the burden with care, and easing her sister to sit beside her, taking her arm.

“There’s no need to get worked up. We must have faith that no matter what, it is God’s will.

“Therefore I tell you, do not be anxious about your life, what you will eat or what you will drink, nor about your body, what you will put on. Is not life more than food, and the body more than clothing?  Look at the birds of the air: they neither sow nor reap nor gather into barns, and yet your heavenly Father feeds them. Are you not of more value than they? And which of you by being anxious can add a single hour to his span of life?””

The brunette held fast to her plate, aware of how small her sister was against her. Small, but solid. A pebble on a sandy beach that outlasts the tide with each passing wave. To think that now, when she was suppose to be easing the burden of all, this small person was offering comfort. Maybe she would offer up her bosom as shelter from the anxiety that drained the life from her. How lovely would it be to hold this small curvy- She shook her head.

“Something wrong?”

“No, Mary Eunice. Just trying to shake the weariness from my eyes. I’ll need to figure out a way get to a computer. Mother Hope has one, but I’m sure she needs it. Since there are very few health violations in the reports, my only hope lies in proving that he renovations that have been made don’t void the historical standing of the church.”

Her arm was rubbed.

“You know, I think it’s very brave and admiral of you to go through all this law stuff. It goes right over my head. I could barely write an essay in school, let alone try to sift through all that legal jargon. It’s all greek to me.”

Starlight’s heart skipped a beat, something that made her think the coffee was to blame. Even if it had been almost twenty four hours since she had it. The memory renewed her ache for it. 

“Um, it’s nothing really. Just something I’m good at. If you ever want to learn I can teach you, not that I think there is very little use for it in our lives.” Since food was cooled, she picked it up and took a healthy bite. 

“That would be nice, but I’m a terrible student. Can’t remember anything.”

The image of Mary Eunice in a school girl uniform formed unbidden. She choked on her latkes.

“Oh no! I’ll fetch some water!”

It was going to be a long day. 

They say there is no rest for the wicked, there for Sister Starlight must have been someone horrible in her last life. Sitting on the back of a bus packed with the oddest bunch of God’s children. The smell of vomit hid in the cleaner. Her back throbbed from the previous night’s abuse in the thinly carpeted seat. A reminder she hadn’t known the simple luxury of an extra pillow. 

A dyed, pierced, tattooed woman sat in front of her, exuding vapor, listening to music, and typing something on her phone with a sneer on her face caked with makeup and a myriad of colors half obscured by thick false lashes that swept her cheek with every roll of her eyes. The e-cig would clank against her rings; one on each finger as if it were a weapon. The fog would waft back and linger in the nun’s face.

“Excuse me.”

Another puff of vapor.

“Pardon me!”

No reaction. This forced her to tap the woman’s shoulder.

“What?! What the fuck-?!” It wasn’t everyday a nun touched you.

“Could you not? I know they say it’s only water, but I don’t trust an industry that has the suffering of millions on their hands.”

“Hey! It’s a free country! I can do whatever the fuck I want, mother-fucking bitch!”

“It’s a free country, but you can’t decide for other people. I don’t want to take the risk-”

“What the fuck you talking about, hoe? Do you have nothing better to do, but rape my ear with you dumb fucking voice? You’re harassing me, stupid bitch. You better leave me the fuck alone before I have your ass thrown the fuck off this bus!”

The driver called back. “Quieten down back there, and put the cig away! No smoking on the bus!”

“It’s vape!”

“It’s not allowed!” A generous cloud bloomed in the back.

The moral of the story is don’t argue with the bus driver.

Public libraries had to metamorph or face extinction. Light that once was scolded for being age to the tomes was invited in with wide open skylights supported by bony steel spikes that criss-crossed over the vaulted, angled ceiling in a organized chaos that insured each step changed the view. 

The librarian was happy to take her to the third floor and pulled books while lamenting the corrupting of a world more interesting in pumping the last nickel from a poor man, than leaving well-enough alone. With assurances that help was just a call away the Sister was left to roll up her sleeves and start the long process of eliminating the book one by one.

Normally, she would have felt a thrill to be in a modern house of enlightened thinking. The next breakthrough in human history could be floating just above their heads waiting to be plucked down and brought forward for all to see. But today the words swam from her eyes like a bit of eggshell in your scrambled eggs. Looking over the plaza she just wanted to sleep. Maybe a walk would do her some good. The time she’s spent staring at the pages wasn’t getting her anywhere. 

This was deep in the stacks. Microfilm was molding on the wall. It was still and silent. The industrial scent of fresh construction was thick like the air system was never installed. Solemn and light it reminded her of the chapel when it was just hers.

A poster on an end cap invited her to stop. It was a poster ad for a play or a ballet. She wasn’t quite sure. A noise drew her attention. A couple was on the floor in an odd position. Worried they were hurt she approached, before she could ask, the woman pushed her partner off and scrambled to cover her exposed rounded breast peeking over her cheap bra, spit trailing over her chin.

“Oh my God!”

“What?!”

“Get off!”

“Susie!”

The woman ran off.

“Thanks, you pervert! Susie, baby, wait!”

The partner to rushed off. The floor tilted. It was so sudden, Sister Starlight fell to her knees before worrying about the bookcase crushing her. Books fell on her back, her hands, but not her whole body. Her heart pounded, she looked up at the case as it loomed further and further over her as the floor continued to tilt towards the road. As far as it went the books stayed it place, not even a scoot in her direction. Darkness crept in around her. She shut her eyes. Someone was breathing hard. It was her. Knowing she could pass out if she kept that up, she covered her mouth, and pressed her forehead to the carpet. 

The fibers were short and rough, the concrete underneath couldn’t be disguised. The Lord’s prayer spilled over her lips. Back and forth she rocked on her knees until she noticed the ground beneath her was still. Ceasing, she focused. Nothing was moving. She looked up. She was alone in a library, on the floor up against a toppled bookcase. 

“I need something. Sleep or coffee.” 

Getting up on watery knees she returned to the front to explained what happen, minus the lovers, and was directed to a coffee shop. 

It was one of those over crowded places with either couples or people with their laptops. The sister swayed in her shoes while the group in front scoured the chalkboard menu with irritating indecisiveness. There was no comfortable place for her gaze. One couple was holding hands under the table with their heads hung low in conspiracy. Another was locking lips hotter than their mocha-choca, half fat, quarter pump, espresso-latte coffee-teas.  The sister groaned, she usually wasn’t violent, but on this day her love and tolerance for mankind was just about out. 

She ordered. Coffee, black, big. Not nearly the litany of the group in front. As a result it was done near instantly and she was able to walk out to sit on a bus stop. It was a day to not get out of bed.

“Not that I was ever in bed.”

“Oh! You need a lesson then?” Thigh highs where attached to leather booty shorts with straps in the shape of a inverted star. Laces ran up the open sides, announcing the absence of panties. “Keep going, it gets better.” While the shorts covered her navel, the crop top only went to the end of her ribs, but at least her arms were covered; with fishnets. 

“I thought you were a lawyer, not a hooker,” Sister Starlight grumbled, deciding she hated the careless way those sandy mane was tousled. The bench creaked, she could feel an arm behind her.

“Hooker get paid. I do it for free, and blackmail. There is hardly a judge from here to New York I don’t have- Oh, how to say it? Mementos of. What is with judges and bondage?” She spread her knees to take of the whole of the bench.

“The law is their bond. There are many professionals that require restriction. There is joy in it.”

“Are you saying you enjoy bondage?”

She could hear the smirk, so she focused on her coffee.

“Aw, come on cutie. We were finally getting somewhere.

“Oh I know! Who’s that little apricot you’ve got for a roomie? I bet she’d love having her arms tied behind her back and a gag in her mouth.”

The wind pick up, throwing empty bags dancing.

“Hey baby, I can drive-”

“Get lost cum bucket, I’m with my date.”

“You can’t date a nun.”

“Watch and weep. Right, sugar tits?”

“Leave me alone! I’m married!”

“Oh, when was the last time the Holy Ghost was in your bed?”

“There are higher callings than pleasures of the flesh!” The sky boomed and let loose it’s sorrow. It was a violent downpour, the cover wasn’t enough to spare her, so she jumped to the middle. A mist was floating up from the street into her face. She closed her eye in defense, but the spray never came. When she opened them  again an umbrella in front of her.

“You know, they invented this thing called meteorology, all you need is a radio and the power to predict when you need an umbrella is yours.”

“We don’t have them. The temptation of other music and the ideas they may present.” She hated how close she had leaned on this enemy, but the rain was everywhere.

“Yes, because your faith is on ice so thin the boogie woogie flu could break it and into the freezing waters of abandon.”

The sister snorted. “More like it made a lot of girls homesick and there is no budget. When it’s Christmas and your family is five hundred miles away “Born to Run” becomes literal.”

“And the rules say, “Thou shalt not-”

“There are no rules, but they need those three years to form the new habit. Change is difficult. It’s like becoming a vegetarian. Bacon still smells good.”

“If that helps you have wet dreams at night.”

“I don’t dream of pools!”

The blonde turned her head and suppressed her laughter, while Starlight looked from the coffee, and the umbrella.

“Here.”  She held up the drink to her umbrella mate.

“What?”

“You’re doing me a favor, I want to return it.”

“I prefer my coffee straight from the source. If you catch my drift.” The lawyer looked pointed at her mouth. Suddenly, the nun’s lips were tingling with the cold, but pursuing them felt like a betrayal of weakness. No one could see them. No one knew how she longed to have that arm holding her back. Which was ludicrous! This woman was trying to destroy their home! She was the reason for a restless night and this queer feeling!

“No. I don’t.”

The rain was letting up. As soon as it had started it was ending, but such are the ways of summer showers.

“You’re not very cute when you play dumb. But, if you ever need a break from flogging yourself silly, my house is yours. I’ve got, beds, couches, chairs, lounges, boobs, all manner of things for you to fall asleep on. 

“It’s pointless to fight me. I’m bigger, faster, stronger, and been doing this my whole life. You’d feel a lot better if you just gave in.”

“I have a flock to protect from wolves like you.”

“They were fine before you and they’ll be fine without you. But what do you want?”

“What do I want?”

She paused just enough.

“I’m going to kiss you.”

Sister Starlight’s brain was still trying to figure out what those words meant, so naturally she was defenseless as the lawyer leaned over and placed a simple kiss on her cheek, barely catching the corner of her mouth.

“That’s payment enough for now.” The sun was shining. “I’ll see you around, honeycomb.” She left.

*****

Sister Starlight returned to the order with all the books and fled to a prayer room. It took her a while to settle in. For the longest time she paced in silent panic cupping the space that sent shivers down her spine. It was just a tease. Just a tease!

“Oh Lord!”

More! None! 

Oh how she rued the day that lawyer walked in and tainted everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone miss me?  
> I felt this was a little assulty, but I made sure our pure Sister had all the time in the world to move. Starlight can't run from the gay.  
> The rain is a metaphor for being wet.  
> Did you figure out I'm bad at summaries?


	8. School Girls, roses, and potatoes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary was late! How long was she going to talk with the teacher?! This octopus was seriously inappropriate!

School had been let out for a while. After fighting a very handsy octopus, she was standing in an abandoned hallway with her books, half the lights were already off. It had been forever already! How long did Mary have to stay?

After pacing a bit, she decided it could hurt to go and at least wait outside the chem lab. At this rate they weren’t going to have time for a study group before the zombies woke. 

At least at night the school was peaceful, going up the stairs she could pretend to be a brave knight climbing a tower to save the princess fair, and if said princess was bursting with gratitude to the point she granted the knight a kiss, well isn’t that just the way things go? 

She paused at the top of the stairs to snort at how silly she was being. Only one door was lit, and open just a hair. Checking the clock, it was potato passed cupcakes. Really, this was too long!

Suddenly, not wanting her presence know, she crept to the slit. At first, she heard nothing, and it made her doubt anyone was even in there. Creeping closer, she noticed Mary laying on the teacher’s desk. Could she be hurt? Where was the teacher? She couldn’t find her. Mary was biting her finger. She was clearly in distress.

The door alarmed with a short whine. 

“Mary? Sister Mary?”

She never wore makeup, but there were the tell-tale shine of tears that snaked from the corners of her screw shut eyes. Now she could see a stream of ruby running from her mouth.

“Mary!”

The sound of the door slamming  made her jump and turn to see the professor leaning against it, a slit up to her waist in her pencil skirt, and a skin tight blouse whose neckline was so wide it made one wonder.

“My student was being rewarded for her oral report. It’s a private matter, and you weren’t invited and it’s my duty to educate you in the expectations of the adult world.” 

Before she could utter a protest, a potato rolled against her foot and she found herself tied over a student desk. Ropes bound her wrists, ankles and thighs to the legs of the desk. Oh! Why was today the day the dryer broke so she had no panties?!

“The Board of Education will impress the importance of manners,” The teacher sounded like she was delighted at the thought. The air whispered before something broad and flat slapped the top of her exposed thighs and bottom of her precariously concealed rear. She caught a squeak of shock with her pursed lips. The affected area tingled, almost ticklish in the air.

Swing! Swat! Slap! 

It was painful. Her temples were moist. She felt she deserved this pain. Haven’t she sinned in her heart? Been unfaithful to her husband. Grabbing the edge, she pulled herself higher. If she could pass this, endure this punishment, she could be forgiven, cleansed.

“Harder! I want it harder please!”

The swats obliged, the lingering ghost of it’s slap morphed into a sting. Try as she might to stay silent the torment overwhelmed her, moans and gasps were given life. The whole world was in the anticipation of the next hit. Now tears pricked her face and mingled with the sweat and drool on her chin. She could feel the ecstasy of Heaven and the wretchedness of failure all at once as her limbs shook.

“I do appreciate an ass that can take a beating. Firm, but jiggly.” The hard hand trailed up the stinging flesh and fell one last hit over her buttocks. Heels clacked on the tile, claw-like nails ran over her back, down her jaw, and through the slick on her chin. 

“That’s a good look, too.” Fingers push back over her lips, automatically she opened wide, heart beating faster as they went deep. “Clean your filth.”

She didn’t just suck, she loved, as if grateful for the pain. Caressing the smooth curve, only stopping when it pressed in further. “Good. I know there was a whore hiding in there.

“What do you think Mary? Since she’s the one that interrupted your reward, don’t you think she should finish it?”

“Yes, magistra.”

Mary took their teacher’s place, and sat on the desk, lifting her pleated skirt and opening her garden wet with dew.

“Mary! The poor thing can’t reach!” The front of Mary’s breast was pinched and twist. Her cry was unlike any she had heart before and was much preferable to the screech of the legs being dragged over the floor. “That’s better.”

Now Mary’s flower was just under her nose, the musky perfume of it’s sweet nectar taunting her.

“It’s real easy, penguin. Use that eager tongue of yours.”

She started to pant.

Mary was leaning back on her hands, chest up and aching for touch.

“You afraid?” The teacher’s sulfuric eyes floated behind Mary’s shoulder. “Come on!” The teacher reached down and spread the swollen petals further with her fingers. “It’s not going to eat itself.”

“I-I can’t.”

“Sandy!” Whined Mary. “I need you, please! Please!”

It pained her to hear her in such distress. Panting had let saliva escape again, each one let the fragrance enter and muddy her brain with a dumbing fog. She turned her head, closed her eyes, and placed kisses over the doe soft thighs. Higher and higher, the nectar, Mary called. “Sandy! Sandy!”

_ I never told her my name. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should write all the summaries ever.   
> Harry Potter: Greeky kid is wizard, fights over grown emo who wants to fill the world with the right kind of goth because his teacher rejects his love. No one wears pants.  
> You know when scenes scream for more reading? Zandy's dreams spread their legs and cry, "Analyze me like your French novellas!"


	9. Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many ladies. Makes me dizzy

There was nothing.Sister Starlight woke up in panic.  The sheets were thrown off the bed, her glasses slammed on her face all while she gulped down air. Her tongue felt as rough and dry as a cat’s. Down the hall she raced to the bathroom and ran water, lapping it from the stream, uncaring for how it ran down her chin and wetted the front of her gown. 

The bubbles prevented her satisfaction. No matter how much she guzzled her thirst wouldn’t slacken. Pausing for breath she was startled by the wild looking woman in the mirror whose hair was matted to her skull and dress formed, semi-transparent over her breasts. 

_ That’s a good look on you. _

The beast was in her head! For modesty’s sake she returned for a shawl then pillaged the kitchen for ice. Crickets had settled into their dewy dens leaving a stillness that harkened morning’s approach. Before, she would cherish the peaceful transition as evidence of God’s loving nature. Sitting in her chair the silence pressed all around her, the air grew thick and hard to breathe. From the corner of her eye she thought she could see the glow of two radioactive lights floating in the air, but each turn of her head revealed the kitchen. 

“You look like teen trying to hide weed.” Starlight nearly jumped out of her skin.

Maria was a postulant who often popped up with a comment unbecoming her station. The young woman was short on temper, much like her mahogany hair that she still insisted on keeping cut to the bottom of her rounded cheeks.

“M-Maria! I didn’t think you would be up this early.”

“I have to be up this early. Blue John insists on making my breakfast first.” She pulled herself up into a chair. “Isn’t that right, Blue John?”

Blue John had snuck in noiselessly and started frying bacon and baking bread. She was also in training, but seemed to have adapted effortlessly into convert life. Waking early, minding the garden, cooking all the meals, and.. Taking a vow of silence? Starlight couldn’t recall ever hearing the woman’s voice. Even now she didn’t answer, instead she cracked a few eggs in the pan, cooked them and served the whole thing to Maria.

“We’re not supposed to have such extravagant things, Maria. Nor is pork permitted in the old testament. How did you even get that?”

“Oh, but I have a special diet for my condition,” she explained in a condescending tone while stabbing a runny yolk.

“Your condition?”

“I’m three foot six, you moron!”

“I can see that! What does that have to do with bacon?”

“How dare you! Can’t you see that everyday is a constant struggle in a world made for giants? I’m over twenty years old and I need a step stool to brush my teeth! I have to have protein!”

“Then have some soy! We don’t the resources to waste! This is a life of supreme humbleness!” 

“I am the lowest of God’s creatures. I ask  for nothing that I don’t have coming to me already.”

“We are owed nothing.”

“You are-” 

A meek voice cleared her throat. Standing in the doorway was a thin Sister with a powder blue face veil.

“Good morning, Sister Marguerite,” greeted Starlight. 

At first she said nothing, and moved to prepare a tray of tea. 

“ “tis a fine morning,” answered the whispy voice.

“A glorious morning,” replied Starlight who decided it was as good as time as any for her tenth glass of water. 

“Praise,” offered Maria who now had a latte to sip on.

“Are you unwell?” A cold hand pressed against her forehead.

“J-Just thirsty. Why do you ask, Sister?”

“You’re in your nightclothes.”

Startled, she jumped back.

“Not that I was going to say anything,” Maria was now watching Blue John.

“Nightmares! I’ve-I’ve been having nightmares. It’s probably just stress.”

“That’s no good. You should take care of yourself. Lemons are a good source of vitamin c to fight colds.”

“A cold! Yes, I’m probably coming down with a cold!”

“Mayhaps you should rest. There is no need to worry about the church. It’s all in God’s plan. Maria, please find a fresh lemon for our sister.”

“Blue John, go fetch!”  She commanded with a flick of her wrist.

“Excuse me, Blue John is presently engaged in work. You’ll find the walk refreshing.”

Maria muttered under her breath, as Marguerite took her tray.

“Sister Starlight? When was the last time you attended confession?”

“Oh gracious,” she did a quick scan. “Why it’s been months!”

She was left with the kitchen and its chef. As it turned out, the slice of lemon was just the thing to sate her.

****

“I fell and I hurt my knee.” Marilyn pointed at her knee with a bruised hand. 

“Oh no! Does it hurt?” Sister Starlight was helping walk the siblings up the ramp.

“Yeah.”

“Did they give you medicine?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good. I hope you feel better soon.”

“Sister! Sister, Imma- Imma gonna have surgery!”

“Oh? For my-my knee.” Marilynn pointed again at her knee.

“Oh! I hope that makes it better!”

“Yeah.”

“When are you having it?”

“In two weeks.” She held up two shaking fingers.

“Last Monday of the month,” corrected her brother who used a cane to help him walk.

“Soon in three weeks! That’s still very soon. We shall have to visit you when you’re feeling better.” She looked at the brother as to ask permission.

“Yeah. I’m gonna go to rehab.”

“That’ll be a lot of work.”

“Yeah.”

“You have to make to listen to the rehab people so you can get better fast.”

“Yeah.”

Sister Mary Eunice waited for them at the top of the ramp, face beaming with joy.

“Robert! Marilyn! I’m so happy to see you this evening! I have someone I want to introduce to you! But first I must have a word with Sister Starlight.”

Only Sister Mary Eunice could make her name sparkle. 

When she reached her, Mary Eunice she took her arm just as Starlight had yearned for before. An arm to hold to her breast as they walked side by side under the apple trees and by the potatoe vines.

“You did tell me you were ill!”

“Ill? I’m not ill.”

“You’ve been making horrible noises in your sleep! Spinel, told me you were coming down with a cold. Mother Hope wants you to go to confession, then rest for the evening. You’ll have the baths and room all to yourself for a few hours. And if you need anything,  _ anything,  _  let me know. We’re all here to help each other.

_ A bear rug, a fireplace, wine, and you in my lap. _

Starlight stomped on her foot.

“I do hate to miss service, but Mother knows best. Take care of them for me.”

Confessionals were supposed to be private, but when you lived with people it was hard to stay anonymous. But maybe this was just what she needed. It was getting to be chilly in the hall. She closed the door to the little booth, but the chill stayed. 

“Forgive me Father, for I am wicked.” There was no answer. Maybe they were asleep or not even there. Not that she needed any.

“I have been worried, and laxing in my duties.”

 

“And-and- I’ve been plagued with dreams. Nightmares really. They-they are of a sinful nature. Soft beds, fine food, wealth, power, beautiful w- waterfalls. Yes, tall, bright, wet waterfalls with soft, perk bo-buoys. Safety is important! 

“They are very troublesome visions.”

Now she waited for the prescript of X hail Marys or something. But it wasn’t coming, and the tiny booth had grown hot. She sat for a few minutes.

“Well? Did you fall asleep?!”

Nothing.

“This is ridiculous! I’m taking a bath!” The door was stuck. “Stupid door! I oiled it last winter!” Over her pounding she heard a rough voice.

“You must explain the nature of your sins.” The last phoneme was dragged out.

“I did! I-I-long for-for-!”

“Describe the dream.”

“I don’t- I don’t remember!”

“You must.”

“It’s so hot in here! Can’t we do this some other time? Aren’t you hot?” She tugged at her habit. 

The other chuckled. “I’m used to heat. You must breath life into vision so it can walk away.”

“If, if you say so. 

“Well, I had an apartment. It wasn’t the fanciest, but, it was very comfortable. I was a high power lawyer who was very much in demand. The days were long, but I had someone to come home to. Someone who ran a school, and came home to cook for me. Rub away my worries, and curl up in my lap to pet- pet-” heat was making her dizzy.

“It was a cat! I had a cat that would rub my legs, so I had take them off for fear of mess. And then we’d go to bed where she’d rub my back while purring.” She could feel that sandy pussy  drooling on her buttocks, rubbing her tight neck, pressing her soft breasts into her back.

“We-we-! I need air! Oh God I need air.”

“Aw, but we’re getting to the good part!” She knew that voice!

The window slid open.

“You!”

“Meow!”

It was the demon, dressed in a mockery of a habit!

“Missed me, lover?”

“Get me out! Help! It’s the demon! The demon I say! Help! Anyone! Please!” She pounded on the door for all she was worth.

“Aw, come on, Sandy baby! You got me all juicy, I just want to finish. You know I don’t bite unless you beg. Although, I really are getting tired of hearing about that no account husband of yours. I don’t see him trying to do you right.”

Wood bent under her fists, but the latch would not yield. Flames danced outside the window, the smell of sulfur choked her, the heat was unbearable.

“Woo! Sure is warm in here. Good thing I’m not wearing pants, or a shirt, bra, shoes- much of anything really. But I did remember my stockings. 

“Which one was it? She made such a fuss over stockings. Mmm, it’ll be nice to go home. I wonder if she’s waiting for me. Women get really horny when you make them wait in a harem for a couple thousand years.

“Hey! Sister! My nipples aren’t going to suck themselves!”

“Hell! I’m in hell!”

Voices gathered outside the door, shadows crowded the window. She screamed.

“Fine! Fine! If you’re going to scream about it, I’ll suck your nipples. Whip out those titties!”

“Jesus Christ perverse us!”

“He’s the one letting perfectly fine tits go to waste. Do you have any idea how hard it is it walk around and see all the nipples that aren’t being licked? At least the big girls can gag on their boobs. Bless McDonalds.”

The demons were trying to break down the door. There was nowhere to hide.

“I tell you. It’s a real pity how long it took humanity to figure out how to use a clit. You’d think it’d be easy, but no! Rocking chairs! They were using rocking chairs as vibrators. Now isn’t that the saddest thing you ever heard?”

Crack! The wood splintered, letting in the hands that grabbed for her.

“Back! Back, I say!” 

Warp tongues wagged.

“Aw, play time’s over. Don’t worry, sister. I’ll see you soon.”

***

Something cool fought the smoke from her head. Leaden eyes fluttered open, there were some blurry figures around her. She tried to speak, her voice failed her.

“Peace, Sister. You’re very ill. We found you wild with fever in the confessional. They’ve gone to fetch a doctor from the congregation.” Sister Marguerite’s dove tones were soothing. She replaced the cloth on her forehead.

A dread filled her soul.

A doctor was indeed fetched, and she was told bed rest, and aspirins should get her through until a proper appointment could be made with her regular doctor. Thus, the long night began.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My oh my! What is on Sister Starlight's mind?! Tsk! Tsk!  
> I finally wrote Blue Pearl. I'm so proud. And I know someone who has been missing Maria.


	10. The Devil's Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Sexy Bootie Shorts is here for your virginity.

“Man oh man is it hot in here!” A blonde woman was using her hand to herself, not that anything seemed to stir the stale air of the waiting room. Her whining grated on her nerves. The blonde was barely covered as it was. “I’m going to take off my shorts, is that okay with you?”

She couldn’t imagine why the woman would ask if she was just going bend over and stick her bubble butt in her face and wiggle out of the painted on jeans. But then she saw something that caused her to cry out.

“It that a thong?! That’s so unsanitary! This is a doctor’s office!”

“Which is why I’m not going commando. I’m melting!” The scarlet thong ass went to sit back  but found the chair picked up and moved. “Oh I see! You don’t want to risk me getting something from the waiting room chair!” She turned to face her “hero” and made herself at home in her lap. “So, considerate,” she cooed, raking her nails through the short chocolate locks, “I could kiss you. Or I could let you pick whether I lose the bra or the shirt next.”

Every cell in her her brain told her to push this thing to the floor, and declare, “Be gone, THOT!” But, the physical contact was nice, even if she was baking in her polyester pants.

“Have I ever told you how incredibly sexy sweater vests are?”

“Have you found any thing that didn’t arouse you?”

“I’m more of the arouser than the arousie.” The blond soothed her hand over the knitted material down pass her waist band, playfully pulling out her tucked in shirt. 

“What is your name?”

“You know I’ll cum by whatever you call me, Sandy, baby.”

“You’re just in my mind.”

“Well, I’ve been trying to get into your panties, but it’s like there’s a force-field or something.”

The wool was so heavy, Sandy didn’t fight when hands spread out under her vest, and started pushing it up.

“Why do you look like that lawyer so much?”

“Maybe she looks like me.” Knuckles brushed her breasts, sending a mighty wave of sensation through her. “Oops! My slippery, slippery hands! I need punishing!”  The vest was pulled to her head, leaving her blind with her arms in the edge.

“Go to confession! Hey! What are you doing?” It was impossible to breath.

“Admiring the view. A sin is a sin after all. Let me help you with those buttons.” Sandy hastily  threw off the vest to arrest the hands ready to do their work.

“They’re my buttons!”

“But I want to play with them!” Pouted the blonde, her tail zipping up under her shirt to emerge at the collar and strain the noble buttons. 

“Get that-! You stop that!”

“I didn’t hear please!”

RIP! The buttons went flying to the heavens!

“An under shirt?! Who the fuck wears under shirt?!”

“I do! I’m going to see the doctor because I’m sick!”

“What’s sick is figging an eighty something year old woman! I still did it, but the hospital trip was hard to explain!

“Now-!” Biting her tongue the woman had to compose her frustration. 

“I prefer you mad,”remarked Sandy who could feel her head fuzzy, and growing light.

“And I prefer you dripping on your knees. I’m the one who gets what they want.”An impossibly long tongue snaked from her cleavage, over her neck and behind her ear. “Hurry back.”

***

“No,” she heard a weak voice moan.

“Well, you can protest it all you like, but you have sustained a fever for over twenty four hours.” It was a man’s voice.

The red light that filtered through her lids sliced through her brain, thus she resigned to keeping them closed. 

“Sister Starlight! Oh, Thank Heavens! You’ve been quite out of your mind since the other night! Are you able to speak?” Any other time Mary Eunice’s voice would have been as sweet as the first sip of life giving water after wandering the desert, but now it was  another clacking noise rattling in her throbbing head.

“We need to get her cooled down. Her fever is far too high. Who can sign…?”

He voice faded into the void that granted respite.

****

It was freezing! Air moved around her like she was in an open area. The only relief came in the form of a warm moist cloth that passed over her face. This time she was lying on an exam table in a cavern of sorts with a vaulted earth  ceiling. 

Someone lifted her bare arm to wipe it with the cloth. Dressed in only jeweled chain, and the honied hair, Mary Eunice smiled like an angel and merrily went on her work. 

She was startled into stillness, like an animal trapped. Despite being so exposed, Mary Eunice acted as if nothing was amiss, and she was a stronger soul than her own. The limbs cleaned to the bottom of her feet, a new, softer cloth was brought out. She sat up and found a gauzy sheet that guarded her modesty. Mary Eunice stood, hands folded, patiently. While she had been bathed her mind had been at war. On one hand their bodies were gifts from God that had been formed perfectly. No one thought anything of a young child running nude. Yet, the gift of shame taught her that modesty was used to keep base emotions in check. Emotions that stirred has her as she feasted on the soft flesh displayed for her. But, if the bloom of youth was lost, surely this hunger would not be. Was the sin the mind or the body?

She removed the sheet, and held out her hand for the cloth, but Mary shook her head, her smile growing larger. Nothing could have prepared her for the sensation of having someone touch her in her most vulnerable places. Being cherished while feeling something grow inside her ready to explode. Now she was warmed by something inside her.

When the task was finished Sandy took a breath, and took Mary’s hand, running her thumb over the smooth back.

“Um, th-thank you. I can’t begin to express how, how, much it means to me. If there is anything-” Mary Eunice pressed a finger to her lips. Their pulses were one on a single breath. She stood on the razor’s edge. 

A potato grows in darkness, but only while reaching to the sun.  

Sandy slid her hand up to the blonde’s arm to rest on the chain clad shoulder. Like a mirror, Mary Eunice moved her hand from her lips and to the bare shoulder warm from the bath. 

The point of no return.

Her hair fell over her eyes, like it always did without her glasses. Taking the hand from her shoulder to her lips. A press. One that didn’t cease. Mary Eunice responded in kind. 

“Tell me to stop.”

Mary Eunice kissed her hand. 

Knowing it could cost her everything, Sandy pressed her forehead to Mary Eunice’s and took her head in both hands. The honey locks felt like fur of a kitten. They shared the same breath. This could be enough forever.

_ Kiss her. _

In for a penny, in for a pound. 

Like a child learning what ice cream is, she kissed her. There wasn’t the fireworks she expected. The ones everyone waxed about. But it was pleasant. Something that really should have been on her bucket list before joining the cloth. Mary Eunice did everything she did. Emboldened, she let her hands explore in soothing motions, but the thrill ran like currents through her, gathering between her thighs. 

Holding a woman should part of a sacred ceremony. The curves like a marble work of art, the warm that comforted, and the softness that was pure depiction. 

“Room for one more?”

Leaning in the doorway was a blonde nurse in a skimpy black uniform adorned with Judas Crosses. 

“My, you two look cozy.” She sauntered in, and crawled up on the table between Sandy’s legs, who weren’t very welcoming.

“Calm down, Sister. We’re just here to make you feel better. Didn’t Mary here take care of that awful heat? Now I’m here to take care,” She rose up, the front of her outfit unzipped, pert breasts rosy from ring piercing bounced a greeting, “this heat.” The gloves couldn’t designed the edge of the nails that were racked down her belly and through the damp patch of curls.  

Sandy shook, and was thrown to her back, panting.

“I can  _ smell _ how  _ ripe _ you are.” The voice was deepened to a purr that excited her lower regions. “You, over her face!” 

Mary Eunice climbed up holding her core over Sandy’s mouth. Her honey dripping onto her lips, even sweet than before.

“You do what you’re gagging to do, and I’ll,” the long tongue pressed her slit making her cry out, “do the rest.”

“Oh God!” Sandy gripped Mary Eunice’s thighs. She was possessed with maddening desire that threatened to cleave her in half, and she welcomed it at this point. The fight had gone on so long she couldn’t remember how or why she was fighting.

“Leave HIM out of this!” Roared the nurse. “Say yes!”

Something was wrong. She couldn’t see Mary’s face.

“M-m-m-”

There were other voices now. Very distorted, like sitting at the bottom of a well. She wanted them to go away. 

“That’s it, ignore them! They are nothing! Give yourself to me!”

“Our Sister Starlight hasn’t been herself. She speaks of demons, and resists the light.”

A searing light flooded everything in red. She tried to shield her eyes but couldn’t move. 

“Yes, but there are better explanations, Sister.”

Mother Hope?

With great effort she woke. Mother Hope stood over here, Sister Mary Eunice holding her rosary to lips, Sister Marguerite standing off to the side fussing with a pink carnation in a vase.

“Starlight! Praise be! You’ve been so ill! Do you need something? The nurse just left, but I can get her again.” 

“Wa-ter,” She croaked out before Mary Eunice could run out, but Marguerite was already pouring, and handed it over to Mother Hope. With help she managed a few burning sips. 

The blanks were filled in. Three days fever had held and not broke. Dawn following her discovery in the confessional they took her to the emergency room. No cause had been found for the fever, but IV, and a bath had cooled her. Yet, she had been in a coma of sorts. She was very weak and needed to be able to eat a solid meal before leaving. 

Worry had rage through the convent, even Bob had expressed his concern by the nun’s illness. It seemed inconceivable that someone in such good health should fall so ill.  

Truthfully, Sister Starlight felt like a hollow husk. Her body was nothing more than dead weight dragging her down. Her visitors sensed her need for sleep, and kept their visit brief,but a round of the Lord’s prayer over the sick bed was required. 

Without her rosary or her voice, Starlight folded her hands, and closed her eyes with her sisters. But their voices warped and sounded like metal grating across metal. How it pained her! Wincing she cracked open an eye, but her sisters acted as if nothing was amiss. 

“This could be a good thing. I’m not getting anywhere with you.” The false nun was leaning on the wall. “They kick me out of you, and,” she walked over to Sister Mary Eunice, wrapping herself around the joyful bride of Christ, “I can have fun with someone else.” If the rosary wasn’t being held during the prayer, the beast would have groped. “After all, you should see the things she dreams up. All you could do was to get her naked. I’ll tend to her every need.” It licked Mary Eunice’s rose cheek, revealing it’s forked nature.

At the end of the prayer Mother Hope pulled out a vial of olive oil, wet her thumb and raised it to Starlight’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, but to those mirror metaphors.   
> Hell is freezing and burning, like gonorrhea. Don't get gonorrhea.   
> I will force you to think of lesbians and potatoes.   
> I bring to the sequel to The Fight for Reenie's Shorts! The Battle of Zandy's Buttons!  
> I'm really trying to make this not rapey. Like DemonReenie, I have to break her morals, but not her mind.  
> And don't fig the elderly, they can't handle it.


	11. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, I want naked people, instead we see how Zandy because a lesbian-I mean nun. Someone dies, but it's not who you think.

“Why do they have such cheap wine? How am I supposed to enjoy myself with this boxed shit?” 

Zandy was sitting in the front pew, hands folded neatly in her lap, she had been summoned for something important, but she couldn’t remember what. One of her sisters, or maybe it was a visiting sister, was bent over in the cabinet pouring wine into the ceremonial chalice. 

“Woe unto me for I am undone; because I am a man of unclean lips, and I dwell in the midst of a people of unclean lips: for mine eyes have seen the King, the LORD of hosts.

“Ha!”

“Thou are not a man,” replied Zandy.

“I am not a woman either.” Finished, the sister walked to the podium, hop up, and sit on top. “But that just means I be whatever you want me to be. More bits and bobs to play with.” She leaned back and run a hand over her torso. “Don’t look away. You know you like it.

“Did you know running is a sign of a guilty conscience. So every time you avert your eyes you’re committing a sin in thine mind.”

“I am not! I’m protecting you!”

The blonde drank the wine carelessly, spilling around her mouth.

“Oh my! The skinny-ass repressed lesbian is here to to protect my chastity, and an honest lawyer, and a space unicorn! You must be exhausted doing so much rescuing.” She laughed. Cold, empty.

“I’m not a lesbian!”

“And there’s the battle cry!” She rose up to stand on the wood, held the wine aloft. “We are not lesbians! Now let us dream of titties!” 

“I don’t dream of-! No one can control their dreams!”

“That explains why no one can control me. 

“Now, what game are we going do play tonight?” She folded a leg beneath her, and sat on the air.

“Polish the pews? Feed the hunger? Clothe the needy? Read to the-”

“Ugh! I get it! You have boring games. We need something to symbolize our new...understanding.” She dissolved into smoke, and reformed on the altar. 

“Why are you wearing my habit?”

“I like to soil things people think are higher than God.

You are now infected with bees.”

“What?”

Something buzzed in her groin. In shock she grabbed it.

“The tits and the bees, and the nipples I will tease, gotta moon those up above-!” sang the blonde, without finishing the line. A twisted parody of The Birds and the Bees.

“Don’t worry. You’ll grow to love it.”

“What did you do?!”

“Dark magic!” Her eye glowed.

“Don’t you mean black?”

“Don’t be racist. You should convince me to leave your sisters alone. You agreed to keep me. So lets see proof of your new devotion.”

***

With the blessed oil above her, the demon embracing Mary Eunice, Sister Starlight made her choice.

“Mother Hope? I’m sure of my salvation, but there are so many hurting here that have been lead astray and need Heavenly Father now more than ever. Please. If it’s possible. Go and speak to the lost lambs. Let them know that they are loved even while deaf and down. It will be a balm on my soul to know the spirit will touch them. Mayhaps, they will even find their way back to the fold.”

The mother held for a moment. Then withdrew. 

“If that is you wish, Sister. May the Lord bless you, and keep you.”

Her fellow sisters echoed the sentiment, before following their leader out. Sister Mary Eunice gave her that morning warm smile, before kissing her rosary before leaving. With a click, the door closed revealing the demon in an even more revealing nurse’s outfit, who processed to stalk to the bed, and crawl in.

****

After visiting all that allow them, speaking to the volunteers, the sisters were waiting for the bus. Mary Eunice decided to consult Mother Hope. 

“Mother? What do you think?”

“It’s odd. But, it could be weakness. The threat of eviction has shaken our sisters. It comes from assuming God’s plan. We must always keep our hearts full of love and our minds ready for His will. It takes a strong spirit to stay  unwavering in the face of seeming betrayal.

“I know your heart, Sister. So tender the smallest prick of darkness sets it to bleed. I was much like you. I wept for the suffering Evil puts innocence through. But I have seen truth evil. I’ve looked it dead in it’s cold, unblinking eyes.  Sister Starlight is not possessed. Oppression isn’t out of the question, but I’m sure the doctors will find what ails her, if not we will work on our end. Praise be!”

“Yes, Mother.”

_ Hell and destruction are before the LORD: how much more than the hearts of the children of men?   _

****  

Devotion is a powerful force. A conscious choice to surrender oneself to other. Fanatics have invented all sorts of ways to prove the depths of their self-destructing madness. Cuttings, piercings, tattoos, houses choked with cheap tokens, falls to Death, they all had one thing in common. 

Every Sunday Zandy’s family took her to church. Every Sunday she sat and tried not to listen. So much of religion didn’t make sense to her. She never picked up a Bible on her own, though one sat beside her bed every night. It only got worse in law school. The stress of finances, work, tests… she felt doomed to fail from birth. So many nights she stared at the bottle and knew she could dream forever.

Then the accident happened. 

An ice storm hit when her father was driving her little sister home. The other driver hit a patch of ice and couldn’t stop. The world fell under Zandy’s feet. How could she walk with no ground?

Hell was a waiting room that night. Hours of ignorance, only to be told to be ready to tell  father and sister goodbye. She hadn’t even been home to see them one last time. Now they were in surgery and she may never see them alive again. Her mother and brothers were falling apart. It was unbearable. She ran out without a world into the same icy night that caused the tragedy.

Snowflakes danced between the daggers of ice. Stars were swallowed up by the mists. The cold snaked into every crack in her defenses, but it didn’t matter. Maybe it would numb her. Her mind swirled, only fragments of dark thought bubbled to the surface. None of this could real, but is was. Even though she though if she fell down she would just keep falling through the sidewalk, the core, then off into space. Falling forever, lost, and marooned from reality.

The tears came.  A few times. They only grew the pain. Her feet took her the different places. Without a mind she didn’t care. She wanted to lie down somewhere and die. Let the night swallow her whole. After meandering all over she found herself in the chapel. Here she should find comfort, answers, anything!

To banish the shadows she lit a candle with an unconscious prayer. Hands together, eyes closed, heart bleeding, she waited. And waited. Nothing changed. Nothing ever changed.

_ Why? Why? Why? Why?! _

“Why?! _ Why?! WHY?!  _ Why don’t you answer?! I’ve done nothing wrong! How am I not worthy enough?! My father works fifty hour weeks to keep his family fed! My sister is nine! Nine! How does a nine year old deserve to die?! ANSWER ME! _ ”  _ Fat, hot, ugly tears poured forth, dripped off her chin and to the cheap tiles. From her soul they poured until she was empty, tired, and dumbly watching the sky turn rosie. 

“We have suffered terror and pitfalls, ruin and destruction. Streams of tears flow from my eyes because my people are destroyed. My eyes will flow unceasingly, without relief, until the LORD looks down from heaven and sees.”  

Zandy didn’t bother to look up. There was no Lord to see. This night was proof of that. She’d have to drop out of school as soon as she found a job.

“You have covered yourself with a cloud so that no prayer can get through.”

“I’m in no mood for speeches. A fine bullet in the head or silence is all I ask.”        

“Though He brings grief, He will show compassion, so great is His unfailing love.”

“How is taking me from law school- stopping me from protecting His people love?! How is murdering a little girl?! A father?! I can’t even say goodbye.” Her assumption of having run out of tears was false. Apparently, there was always room for more.

“The world cannot accept Him, because it neither sees Him nor knows Him.” 

“If any of my prayers were answered last night I would become the eyes of the world. My life for theirs. A more that a fair trade.”

“I remember, LORD, your ancient laws, and I find comfort in them.”

Zandy didn’t need this. Her mother was probably ready to call the cops. There was water in a styrofoam cup and soothed her more than she knew she needed. Oddly, there was no one around. Maybe whoever it was was in the back somewhere.

Standing at the foot of mountain you don’t even realize the slopped ground of crushed stone once rested safe at the top as the crown of the mountain. Raising proud above all things, the mountain seems to be unconquerable. Then you see a baby goat, tripping up a sheer cliff chasing after it’s weather worn mother. It reminds you. All mountains can be overcome, one step at a time. That’s how Zandy moved. One step at a time. Even we she thought her legs would fail her in the elevator. 

It was a miracle. Both out of surgery and in ICU. Her sister had even gained consciousness. Everyone’s face was raw, but tears still flowed.                                                

Zandy’s heart burst. Too many emotions to count or name. As eldest child she had to go home to watch her brothers, but she didn’t sleep. Her law books were put up for sell, and her Bible was opened to page one. 

_ And if thy right hand offend thee, cut it off, and. cast it from thee: for it is profitable for thee. That one of thy members should perish, and not. That thy whole body should be cast into hell. _

****

That gratitude was what she summoned up at that moment. How would she have shown her love in that moment if her savior had appeared?

Starlight moved slowly forward, dropped to her knees and kissed the ground under the demon’s feet.

"I glorified you on the earth, having accomplished the work which you have given me to do.”

“Cute, but not exactly what I had in mind. Or do you not know that your body is a temple of the Holy Spirit who is in you,and that you are not your own? How does the Spirit move your body?”

There was a baptistery next to them, the demon bent it’s leg against it, while opening her legs. Starlight kissed under her shoe, the top, and every inch up her exposed leg. A shift cause the slit to rise, now broadcasting the fact the beast wore no traditional undergarments, or any under things. She liked being down here. She liked being a servant. Why couldn’t her relationship with her master be more like this? Her devotion paused when she got to the knee. She was a teenager once. She imagined showing love to someone in a way that proved the depths of her love. Did she dare?

Needing leverage she pushed something, the baptistery came crashing down on both of them. The pain was skull splitting.

“When I wanted us to get wet, this isn’t what I had in mind. Oh well, guess you have to undress me now.”

“Dress?” There was two demons, and all she could think was,  _ I hope they’re not gentle. _

“Sister? I need your arm.”

Someone took her arm. 

“Blood pressure check. Do you remember what day it is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want everyone to get naked. Snap my fingers, and have a city of naked people. Zandy's a tease. But the longer the wait, the longer the party.


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Starlight gets to come home!

She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep forever. Still, the doctor said that she could leave. It wasn’t like Christ’s brides were well known for having the best health insurance. A long nap in a plushy bed was all she wanted. Instead, she walked in with the hall filled with peeking heads with welcoming smiles. What was with this convent and blue eyes? They were all annoyingly endearing. Even the welcome home hug from Sister Mary Eunice felt suffocating. 

At least her sisters were understanding enough to let her sleep on her freshly laundered cot.

****

“...and that’s what happens when you argue with a mule. I got the last laugh. That mule is now one of my books. Sister? Hey, sis! My ass isn’t going to undress itself! Well, it can, but, I’m saving that.” 

Holding her water jug, she must have been gathering clouds, for her mistress was waving patiently before the bathing pool. Every night they came here in the grotto, usually the two of them. The walls were plastered and painted with sensual murals, and the pool was surrounded by statues of nudes in throws of sexual pleasure. The was a theme. Her mistress stood in her saffron robes, and jewels, waiting by the edge. 

There was a roll of cleaning things, she lowered her burden, and approached her. The jeweled brooches were removed with care, and stored in a box, then the shifts were unwrapped from her slender form. Each inch of flesh that was exposure grew the hunger in the woman’s eyes. Her mistress never wanted the jewelry that adorned her person removed, so the bangles and what naught stayed. 

She stood and waited for the water to be entered, but her mistress leaned on a statue’s knee. One who’s back was arched over a broken column, breasts pointed skyward, hands on her ankles, opening herself as far as she could. Those curved dark nails could cut through skin with just a thought. 

“Well?”

There wasn’t any to hold her shifts together, she just had to reach over her shoulder and the cloth fell to the stones, and stood for inspection. Her mistress pounced, taking her arm and dragging her down into the warm water. It was so quick the woman thought the waters would rise up and swallow her whole, like a water logged leaf she clung to the nearest thing. 

A deep chuckle reverberated in her own chest, strong arms vined around her waist and buttocks.

“It’s okay, angelus. It won’t burn. My sort isn’t into that kind of thing. Well, some of them are, but I don’t invite them to the feasts.”

Gratitude, overwhelmed her. It moved her arms  closer to her savior, and her lips over the face that was painted on the inside of her eyelids. Lips moved with the fervid devotion of any soulful prayer. A desperation spurred her on as they went unanswered, as they always did.  This was a  _ need _ .  She clenched those arms, kissed anything she could reach, on ever bended knee she lowered herself until water lapped her chin. Pausing, she looked up. Her mistress was magnificent,  skin radiant, soft in the steam pregnant torch lit air. Those glowing eyes.

A head rested on her head, it was hot from the water, and weighed her down, down into the water to that most private of temples. She took to it like a lamb nursing from its mother. Her new god grant her the ability to breath under the gentle waves.  Bees buzzed in her hive, driving a new need. Pain bloomed in her jaw, but nails racked her scalp. She was being answered! Direction! Any pain could be endured for this!

Honey was being coughed up from her ecstatic bees, but surely it would be unsightly to- _ Do it.  _ The voice in her mind wasn’t her own, her tongue was working like a lock pick. Still, in her mind she conquered the image of her hand reaching betwixt her thighs. The voice commanded again,  _ Do it! _

She moved to obey, the bees grew excited with anticipation, it made her worship hard to keep up with. Two fingers pressed and sought to silence the rouge insects, yet they were in any easy spot. So she curled her fingers into the yielding spongy tissue slick with its drool. Fingers chased the bees, desire weakened her, and built to a small crest. She pressed her forehead to her mistress pubic bone, and moaned gentle into the water over the smallest measure of satisfaction. 

Just a breath was needed before she went back to her work, but she was whisked up, and into some steps on the edge of the pool, her body caressed seemingly everywhere at once. 

“Et saporem vitiet! Quod gustum!  _ Dedere _ mihi!”

It was rough and claiming, all she wanted. It wasn’t bees. It was scratches, bites, squeezes. Could this be the night she surrendered herself and was taken with ready arms?

The offending arm was ceased, its still shining fingers that were forced between her bruised lips. 

“Sister?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sister Starlight.”

“Oh damn that lickspittle! Stay, Sandy.” Fangs nibbled her ears, but she floated from herself. “Stay with me! A never ending night!”

“Thou art going to be late for breakfast.”

Wrapped up in sheets, Sister Starlight woke with a stiff back, and a headache.

“What?”

Sister Mary Eunice was already dressed, and straightening her bed.

“ ‘tis morning! I let you sleep in a bit, but Mother Hope is insisting that being back on a regular schedule with some light work will hasten your recovery. Personally, I don’t see the harm in taking things slow. 

“It upsets me so when I remember the awful state you were in.” 

The prospect of having to wash, and dress, just to sit for watery, flavorless gruel didn’t have the same appeal it used to. 

“Yes, but I feel I need to get back to work. Saving the convent that is. Please, send my love to everyone and donate my food to the kitchen. I will go straight to Bob’s and see what process has been made.”

“Oh sister! All that complicated language! It’ll send you right back into the doctor’s office!”  Mary Eunice took the brunette’s hands into her own. “You have to promise me to be back for lights out! It’s been ever so lonely without you here.”

Starlight looked at their hands had the warm was there, but it was just sweaty and uncomfortable.

“Sure. I’ll be here.”

But, as soon as she returned from the toilet, Sister Starlight dug to the bottom of her closet and dug out her old clothes. A sleeveless turtleneck, and a pair of blue jeans. 

***

The first thing she did was go for a decent cup of coffee. Even after her stay in the hospital, she felt naked without her habit. In decent with eyes on her, so when she found an abandoned pair of oversized sunglasses on the bus, she slipped them on and scuttled into a coffee shop with a long line. It sounded like a woman was having a very heated disagreement with the staff.

“Extra mocha doesn’t mean stick your dick in it and tell me it’s extra! Drown the fucker in chocolate flavored corn syrup! What is so hard about that?!”

“I’m sorry-”

“I’m Sorry! I’m Sorry! I never wanted to know the name of you wage slaves, and yet, magically, you’re all named the same thing! Now I’m late so I either want my coffee or your ass!”

Of all the coffee shops in all the towns in all the world,  _ she _ walks into this one!

It sounded like the barista was nearly finished, so it was a cold sweat debate as to whether she should try to sneak out and find a shop to hide in, or take a chance that the self absorbed lawyer wouldn’t recognize her out of her usual grab. Suddenly, she regretted everything that had brought her to this moment. 

Leaving would be the best choice. It wouldn’t be odd. So, she turned, holding the frames to her face as a constant reassurance that her mask was still in place. Once she got past the door she thought she was home free, but a yard down the sidewalk…

“I know I’ve seen that ass somewhere before.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who that it is.   
> Also, I stole the pool from some movie.


	13. Not Doing it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Starlight isn't doing it. She's just naked in a strange bathtub.

Starlight startled, then quicken her stride, hopefully not enough to arouse suspicion, but enough to escape. One block, two, three! She ducked into a convenient store and made a beeline for the restroom.  The motion light was slow to work, so she held the door close and felt for a switch. Her hand landed on something warm and yielding. The light wheezed on. 

“Give it squeeze, lover.” 

Sister Starlight had her hand on the lawyer’s firm breast. Jerking as if burned, she hit the wall and opened her mouth to shout.  But a hand slapped across it and her body was pressed into wall. Trapped and controlled, her throat grew dry. Raw want curled in her belly. She didn’t know what she wanted, but she wanted the blonde to do it to her right there in the small bleach smelling room decorated with crude sharpie drawings. A shot across her breast and she felt her nipples tighten. This was so embarrassing! It had to be so obvious!

The lawyer slowly brought her hand up, and moved as if to cup the nun’s cheek. She closed eyes, and held her breath, but the touch didn’t come. Cracking open an eye she was nearly nose to nose with the blonde, the oddest pale eyes were looking right into hers over the top of the sunglasses while a lock of her own hair was held to the other’s lips and kissed.

“My! My! You’re positively indecent, sister. What will your husband say if he ever comes home?”

Jesus was in the back of her mind, but coherent thought was very hard at the moment, much like her nipples. 

“You know, it really isn’t fair. I meet you and you’re already taken. Tell me that isn’t a raw deal. I never had a chance. Give me one night. One night to show you what could have been. I promise I’ll be a gentleman. What do you say?”

Zandy brain sklgsw kckstolgwgoo. 

She licked her lips.

“I-I can’t. I can stay late. Ma-my roommate…”

“Then let’s do it now!”

“What?!”

“Lunch and an afternoon! Wait here, I’ll get the car!”

In a blink she was gone. The poor woman was trembling. She lunged for the yellow stained sink. There was no way she was doing this! She was married, and a woman! Women don’t go on dates with other women when they were married! God! She had wanted to be slammed against the wall and-!

“What’s wrong with me?! I don’t want that! No body wants that!”   

But if it was  _ her.... _

Violently, she shook her head and went to rinse her face, but the faucet was crusted over in slime and Heaven only knew what. Suddenly, the filth of her surroundings came into sharp focus. She could feel it on her hair and skin. Leaving, she rubbed her arms while muttering repeating, “I’m not going to do it.” That’s what she told the bottle of water, and the tinted lip balm. That’s also what the cashier heard, and became slightly concerned about. That’s what she announced to the parking lot before she splashed herself with the water. A march down the side walk should strengthen her resolve, but she got to the end of the parking lot before a low jag rolled up and she climbed into the passenger seat.

The first stop turned out to be the blonde’s house. She was escorted to a bedroom and told she to take as long as she liked.

“Well, I’m not doing this!” She shouted at the door, before inspecting the bathroom and decided thirty two years was too long to not soak in a Jacuzzi tub. After scrubbing to a rosie glow, she sank back on a pillow, letting the jets play with her hand she assured the bubbles that she “was not doing this.” One can only assume is was still not doing whatever “it” was when a knock on the door startled out of her nap.  She leapt from still hot water and wrapped a towel on before asking what whoever it was wanted. 

A smiling face with bubblegum curly hair popped in.

“Hey there! Name’s Iolite, mater, miter, mistress! She sent me to help you in anyway you needed. There’s a wardrobe with stuff, but mistress picked something out she thought you would like and left it on the bed. I’ll let you get dressed, no rush, but I’m bored and in love with your cheek bones. I want to contour the hell out of them! I’ll be in the hall!” Iolite sang in parting. 

This was not what Starlight had imagine. Not that she was imagining anything! Nuns simply pray all day. This twist threw her off. Her own clothes were still folded where they were left. Sheer curiosity compelled her to the bed. Waiting for her was an aqua jump suit with a choker collar, bell bottoms, and decorated with teal holographic sequins. The towel was off so fast she nearly forgot her panties. 

Sure it had spandex, but it still fit like a dream. For the first time in her life she stood in front of the mirror and loved every each of what she saw. Even her bare back with the mole. If Cindy could give up house work for one night, then why can’t she?

Iolite was called in, and given permission to have her way. The scissors were the first things to come out.

****

“And a pink gloss, and there! Look at you!” The stringy hair was gone, her face was polished and radiant. It was her, but beautiful. Beautiful in a way she thought could only be in God’s eyes. “I am so good! Well?”

There was a nude polish that winked at her as she touched fingertips with the woman in the mirror, then her own face. She stood and watched the stunned woman do the same with grace.

“Thank you. I-... just… thank you.”

“My pleasure! Now whenever you’re ready the car is ready to go. I’m jealous that you’re getting to go out with her. I mean, this house is amaze-balls.  She has to have money. Are you two dating?”

Starlight was touching her now exposed neck. “Huh? No. I- I don’t know. I-where is she taking me? Do you know?”

“No. I’m new, so they don’t really tell me much. I don’t even know if we go by our real names. When I got here I thought it was so cool that she had a sexy butler guy named Garçon, but she calls Fille and me fille and no one could confuse us. It’s weird, but exciting. It’s like I’m on MTV, but I get to see the parts that never make it to camera.”  

As helpful as it was, it wasn’t. Starlight informed her beautician that she was ready to, “get it over with.” She was left by the front door to wait at the foot of the stairs. And wait she did until she was ready to pull her hair out. 

“Sorry sister, perfect doesn’t cum fast or easy.”

Starlight raised an eyebrow at what came sauntering down the stairs. She couldn’t imagine what took so long to put on a pair of faded bell bottom jeans that managed to hug her buttocks while leaving a gap at the waist, and a crop jacket.

“There’s no buttons on that jacket. You’re not really going to risk exposure, are you?”

As if on cue, the blonde flung open a breast. The glittering Judas cross was nearly blinding.

“So cute! And hot,” squealed Iolite.

“I know,” The blonde said with characteristic smug. “Well?”

The sister was examining with great detail. “... I knew you had tidders. I would say it’s a sin to display so much so, but no one will confuse your jiggling flab with a female breast.” The side of her mouth watered, so she turned to side and wiped it.

“Cheeky from the one that keeps groping it!”

“I don’t-!”

“Fille, here doesn’t grab it that much.”

Iolite looked clueless and bemused.

“It was-!”

“Tsk! Tsk! ‘Tis a sin to lie. Lying to God, groping horny blondes, why you’re practically half way to Hell!” Arms wide, she herded her date to the car under protests. Away from people, the sister was left to brood in the car. There was too much to think about, so she focused on the most pressing.  Where they were going. It was the opposite side of town from the church, modern, but faded in its glory. The buildings became more neglected, trees, vines, and shrubs stretched out over the facades. A lovely mask.

The car stopped next to a nondescript building with a curved wall with blocks of wavy glass. 

“Ah, home away from home! A shame about all this sunlight. We could have gone topless.” The blonde jumped out and hurried to open the door for the lady. 

“What is this place?”

“You’ll see!”

“I hate surprises.” The sister followed the prancing lawyer to a door that wasn’t easily visible.

“You say you don’t touch butt plugs, but you still you walk like you have one. Face it, cutie, you don’t know what you want.” She held open door to a pulsing darkness. A haunting laughter drew her in. The darkness exploded into swirling rainbows. The pulsing morphed into a beat that stirred something within the nun.

“A disco! I’ve always wanted to go to one! Mother said they were sinful.”

“She was right. Behold the sinners!” The lawyer threw open her arms, the colorful group, some who returned the greeting. It was a motley crew of women dressed like men, men dressed like men, couples of every configuration laughing and dancing together.  It was like a church picnic, but lighter, brighter despite the lack of lighting. “Gay, you hag you’re stockings are crocked again!”

A man in a pencil skirt and pill box hat turned and waved his hand in dismissal before tsking, “Darn stockings! I swear they just do not make them like they used to! Pardon me, boys.” He then clacked his way to the powder room.

“What is this place?” The sister asked with amazement.

“Heaven meets Hell on Earth. A little touchy-feeling, but the sinks are wide enough for hand jobs.” Off the lit tiles of the dance floor they settled in a reserved booth with tape patches on the back and sides. “And the records are the oldest in the city, that’s why they pop. It’s great, huh?”

The brunette’s eyes will filled with glitter. Every new thing caught her attention and  turned catching a thought, shattering it, reforming it in a new dazzling light. There was so much to see! So much to wonder! A thousand questions boiled and burst half formed over a sea of excitement.

Lunch was far from her mind.

****

“This music is awesome!” Starlight declared after plenty of sugar and caffeine, and a solid minute of wiggling. “I wanna dance!”

Her temper finished her drink and slammed it down. “Well let’s do it! Go to the floor and wait for the next song!” In a blink she was gone, leaving the woman to weave her way through the sweating bodies. The tempo changed. From the steps the blonde descended, stopping with hand on hip, legging a bent knee bounce in time. She looked hella fine in the light, eyes right on one person. One arm lifted, a fingered curled directing the eyes to her cleavage. Her prey shuddered and obeyed.

They started with some poses before working themselves into an orbit. Hips following hips. She took the lawyer’s lifted hand, and spun her around. Taking her waist, the brunette pressed just enough the other took the hint and bent so low to the ground she had to grin wickedly over her own breasts that were close to the weak armed dancer. There was a new feeling growing, like a potato vine that springs up from the dark, moist earth.

She laughed, and laughed, pulled her partner up and laughed some more while spinning around holding onto her outstretched arms! This was about joy! This was about just being! Freedom to be self!

****

She was dancing on cloud nine when they were finally forced to leave. The lampposts were things of child-like amusement as she swung around them, laughter turned Heavenwards. 

“Beach! Beach! We have to go to the beach!” The born-again proclaimed before rushing down the street her date slowly followed. 

There was an empty stretch of sand and waves just blocks from the disco. She flung off her ankle boots and chased the retreating waves with their lace bonnets.

On the dry sand the lawyer watched, hands in her pocket.

“You’re something else, sister.”

“Everything is so alive!” Swooping down she scooped up the foam and blew it. “Join me!”

“Nah. Water and me don’t mix. I’ll just enjoy you getting wet.”

The salty water pulled at her legs, as the brunette ran up to the blonde, still in her sunglasses, she looked behind them then fell on top of her, toppling them into the sand. 

“Ha! I got you!”

“You sure did,” the captive rolled her hips up, “what are you doing to do with me?”

It was like a switch was turned, she knew what she wanted. 

The waves pulled up around them. It was like a string pulled her lips towards the others. Hot and hard, but lifeless. She pulled up, shame dissolving every positive feeling. 

“You’re not-”

“Sister Sandy didn’t say I could.” 

A sharp slap echoed over the beach.

Hand frozen up by her face, her chest hurt as her vision blurred. Her wrist was taken and brought down. 

“Naughty, naughty. We don’t have safe words.” She kissed the stinging palm with her bleeding lips.

She couldn’t catch her breath.

“Don’t you care you’re going to hell?!”

“Since all the gays, rockers are there I think I’ll be right at home. After all,” she got up on her elbows  to whisper into her neck, “you can’t be a lawyer and not be damned.

So much was crashing in her mind and she could think. Her body swayed. 

“I’ll do it!” she cried ecstatically! Instantly, she was rolled over into sand hands caressing her curves, fingers pulling the roots of her hair, each breath stolen. There are only eleven nuns that have had their breasts fondled on the beach, and that early morn one more joined the ranks. 

As mind numbing pleasing as it was, she was half way through being rubbed off in her jumpsuit when she came back to her senses.

“What if someone sees us?”

“Makes it all the more exciting, baby.” She nipped her jaw and pressed her fingers harder into the newly awaken clit. “Cum on!”

“Ah! Ha! Nngh! No! We can’t!”

“We must!” Earlobes must hold the stop-being-a-prude button!

She groaned, and pushed up.

“No. No. I have- I have to get back. Back. Back! It’s after midnight! They’ll know stayed out! Oh! I have to get back! My clothes!” The brunette stumbled to find the loaned boots.

“See? This is why God invited hormonal teens. A man could starve on the last of purring puss around here.”  The blonde tried to make herself more presentable. “Can’t I at least get my tits squeezed a little?”

“If you can get me in without Sister Mary Eunice knowing, I’ll squeeze them, slap them, whatever!”

“Whatever?” That smirk deepened the sister’s flush.

“Not, whatever whatever. I’d like to rip off those blasphemous stickers off.”

“We debated that already.” She went into truck of her car and pulled out towels to cover the seats. “ I won.”

“I won, because Jesus didn’t suffer to be on your bosom!” 

“He didn’t have to, but it’s sweet that He did.”

Starlight was relived to find her habit had not been moved.

“Oh! What am I going to tell Sister Mary?!” She fretted all the way down to the front door.

“Tell her you were in the bathroom.” The blonde was now in a loosely tied silk robe. Starlight stood before her, and raised her hands chest height and froze in panic. Thankfully, the lawyer chuckled, then leaned in. “Next time, lover.” A peck on the cheek. “I’m yours anytime. You can also come buy and borrow any clothes you want. Most people have to change out of their costumes before they go to the disco. The boys and girls know to help you.”

Sister Starlight stood awkwardly. 

“Driver will drop you off. I have work to do.”

“At four in the morning?”

“The best don’t rest. Enjoy watching my ass walk away.” She turned and showed her hiked up skirt, and garter clad butt cheeks.

“Ass,” muttered the sister.

She was just changed into her night gown, and an old sleeping cap when Sister Mary Eunice was aroused. 

“Sister? Is that you?

“Of-of course! Who else would it be?”

“Where were you? You promised to be in bed.”

“I was! I was in the bathroom when you went to bed, and you were asleep by the time I got back.”

“Oh. It something the matter?”

“Stomach is a bit upset. I should be fine.”

“Oh dear!” yawned Mary Eunice. “I do wish you would return to health. Marilyn has been asking about you.”

“It’s all God’s will.”

Which is a nice way of saying, shit be like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She sure does get wet a lot. And no, her magic underwear doesn't fit under that outfit. So sad. At least there as a built in bra.   
> As a PSA some titties don't get the attention they deserve make sure you or your doctor are rubbing them good and hard at least once a year. It you ignore them there could be consequences. So please love your boobs. This message is sponsored by the Foundation of Peoples Who Want Some.   
> They didn't pay me, but their story touched me. Let it touch you.  
> I really wanted to give the disco that wild, gay feel they used to have, but I felt the ocean was more important as an insight to Starlight's mind.  
> Now she has 2 homes and she'll have to choose.


	14. You Need A Bad Lawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starlight is no longer with her sisters, and the nights are very lonely.

“There has to be something here!” The court date was only a month away and all that could be said is the work done on the convent had all been done by legitimate contractors, but the school and living quarters were definitely not certified historical conservationists. “But the church is the one with the plaque.”

Stacks of books and highlighted papers waited around the nun who had made a new home in the university law school library. A list of various ideas had been drawn up, most of which had been covered with several slashes. A laptop sat near her coffee, a couple fragmented paragraphs being crowded by half read websites that were peeking out from sticky notes covered with suggestions from various professionals. 

Sister Starlight chewed the end of her pen, raked her fingers through her greasy bangs, and squeezed her thighs together. The lights had been half turned off as reminders of the closing time repeated over the loudspeakers. Frustrated, she shut everything closed. 

“A week! This is all I have to show for a week! Bob has more and it’s a sentimental plea on the bias that we support the portion of the populace that the government whose programs  are often the first on the chopping block!”

Most of the books didn’t need to be moved. She’d be back tomorrow. Same time, same place, same failure. 

With weighted bags hanging off both shoulders, she felt like a pack mule, dragging herself out the door to the bus stop. The heat was unbearable, she might be in her white habit, but the extra layer over her pants was counteracting any good it did. 

What she wouldn’t do for a car with padded seats and an arctic force air conditioner.

Sometimes being a bride of Christ was hard on the back. At least there was a bed waiting for her. A family with a spare bedroom had agreed to host her until the first trial date. It was easier to get to Bob, and the university. Plus, having a bathroom she didn’t have to share was a plus. It felt good not have to watch the clock while showering. Not that she was ever in there was for very long.

The cloister was a little smothering lately. Starlight was sure it was just the pressure of loaming eviction, the loss of her family, and how annoying every Goddamn person was! A woman complaining on her cell phone on the bus. Teenagers giggling over panty shots! A man who failed to recognize the invention of soap! 

After dinner with her hosts, she settled in for a long night of more work. Her best work was done at night. She was anixous, and restless. The light crept over her papers and stared at her lack of progress. 

“I’m not a lawyer. I could get in trouble for practicing law without a license,” she informed it. She talked to herself more now that there wasn’t anyone around to hear her. 

The clock glared the time with its crimson numbers.  The pen between her rough lips had been bitten flat. Removing it she conceded that sleep would be a welcomed escape. A nice, uneventful rest, like the whole week had been.

“Maybe if I just-” she loosened the strings at her neck. There was no visible difference. “Hopeless. Everything is hopeless.” Not bothering to remove her things, she turned off the lamp, and covered her eyes with an arm.

*****

A blinding white light suppressed everything around them. Though she was sweating enough to fear for the ingerty of her shorts every time she stood to take a break from her back breaking labor the light had no heat.  Rocks bit the tender soles of her feet, but it was the light that bothered her. A tree sat on a hill at the end of her row, if she could rest and maybe keep her eyes open. 

She knew that it was well into the harvesting season, but the stems that sprung from the earth held none of the signs that the tubers were finished forming underneath. All around her the sisters carried about their work as if nothing was wrong. Anxiety seized her lungs. Unsure of what to do, she mimed success, and hastened to get to the tree.

She reached the island of relief just before Sister Mary Eunice, who hauled up her overflowing basket. The others seemed to be exactly where they were before, but who could tell.

“Such a bounty! We have more than enough for the supper!” She removed her habit and shook out her damp hair.

“Blessings,”she murmured now keenly away of how close they were, and how few eyes where on them. 

“Do you think anyone would mind?” Sister Mary Eunice asked.

“We are miles from anyone. Just us hens here,” she joked weakly.

“True, and we are all sisters. I’ve never had such a large family.” The blonde unzipped her dress to be left to her under things. The breeze caught her thin cotton shift and bubbled about her causing a giggle. She turned and brought up a tender potato still warm from the ground. It was wiped off. “So shameful!” Folding her skirt beneath her, she kneeled at the other’s thighs, and leaned with the gift cradled in her slim fingers. “Don’t you think?”

She sat forward and sank her teeth into the tuber, it’s sugary water ran over those fingers and down her chin. The earth spiced the treat in a dark and wonderful way. It was favored on the tongue, and delighted her senses. She sought to chase the sticky stuff over the fingers, hand, arm… who knows where it would go?

Sharp pain pierced her stomach, a dagger’s handle sprout out from the pain. 

“How could you?” Mary Eunice raised and sheathed over and over to her satisfaction. The confusion roused her from her sleep.

*****

After an afternoon with Bob going over the outline she was restless, aimless. Sister Starlight knew she could get something done if whatever was distracting her would take flight. 

She was out shopping for her hosts. Odds and ends that took her from the tree sheltered neighborhood to the cracked sideways of urban life. She walked past many shops, but none had what she searched for. Even if the bookstore and bakery beckoned with their perfumes.

The sun dipped close to the horizon. How she ached for it to rest so the night could bring it’s refreshing breath. She looked heavenwards, as was her habit when lost. No friendly cloud to smile on her.

A motorcycle whizzed by her. She heard snippets of a conversation between women who must have been dining out behind her corner.

“You’re leaving him?! My God! What happened?!”

“It’s more like what hasn’t happened. It’s been years. I want a family. I want to feel loved! It feels like I’m the only one in this marriage and it’s been like that since the word go.”

“Is he cheating?”

“No. No. He’s far too dull.

“I’m just tired of feeling alone. Is that so bad?”

“Shit, girl. I think it’s time you found a good lawyer. I’ll ask my mom.”

Sister Starlight hailed a cab.

Now she was mad. By the time she got to her destination a gust had brought in clouds that hastened the dark. She sent the cab away and made sure it was out of sight before she walked down the shadowed walk. When she approached the door her hand failed to leave her side. It would give her better footing if she knew where her enemy lay. 

Not wanting to be seen, she circle the windows and found empty rooms and halls. She worked around to the back where a wide patio ended in a pool that was fed by a waterfall over a grotto. Light shone from a glass wall. There was hardly a place to hide, but she still tip-toed. Insight she saw a most perplexing sight. 

A man lay on the floor a woman straddling his face, another bounced on his bare lap and busied her lips and hands with the one on his face. It was such a shock she didn’t notice the only one in the room with clothes. 

The lawyer was slummed in a chair and a glass of wine in one hand and the other rolling a riding crop in her lap. Clad in a black suit without a shirt, she watched as if it were a soap opera. When she stood, the sister noticed and made her retreat. It one thing to surprise, it was another to be caught. A few cold drops slapped her face as she made it around to the front. She rounded the corner and was arrested by a bar across her middle.

“Well, well. We have a trespasser.” The riding crop was pulled, trapping her between it and the wielder. “Did you like what you saw, little sister?”

“I’m as tall as you are!”

They were in a kitchen.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you.” There was an edge of malice to her words as she tightened her grip, the biting rod forced sigh from the nun. “But I’m in the middle of something. I don’t need your distracting legs around. Unless it was your intention to run around and get wet.” 

From hip to neck she was pressed into the body behind her. How her head spun! Blindly, she reached back to steady her balance.

“You know exactly why I’m here, you snake in the grass! Your twisted and corrupt ways!  You are determined to see the ruin of all that is pure and good! You only wish to see the destruction of the happiness of others to sate the spread of you own inward misery-ah!”  The crop was lowered to lay across her navel.

“And, pray how am I destroying the happiness of anyone?”

“You’re breaking up a church!”

“To think faith, and love are so flimsy a building is all one needs to break both.”

“A family must have a home!”

“A family must be a home! How sick to think you wish to bed your own sisters. Thou art more twisted than I.” They were wrestled back to a phone. “Now, what shall I tell the police?”

“No! Don’t!”

“You’ve been very bad, sister. You must repent. Tell me, have you heard of self-flagellation?”

“Of course, it is still practiced by some.”

“It’s practiced by you.”

“What?!”

The rod was placed on the counter, but their positions stayed. Her hand was thrust before her eyes. There were scabs still open from the cab ride, and jagged nails.

“You abuse yourself daily. Why not try something closer to what the church practices? "Five times did I receive forty  _ stripes _ , save one. Thrice was I beaten with rods." ” 

They were close to the phone. Sister Starlight had no cell to call a cab.

There was a hard lump when she swallowed.

“What do you suggest?”

“I have a room.” The lawyer walked out into the hall. “Believe it or not, I’ve been a supporter of religion before the concept had a name in the minds of most. I’ve help others in your,” she paused outside a door, “ _ position.” _   It was a small room, a Judas cross took up a wall and all the light. Before it was low bench, seemingly for worship. The sound of the door closing behind her woke Starlight enough to realize she was in a daze.

“So, then how does it work?” She wanted to rub her arms, as she was very anxious to have this done. 

The lawyer shrugged off her jacket, and studied various instruments of worship on the wall. There were a surprising amount of criss-crossing scars on her toned back. Most were ghostly as if older than the woman herself. Many were terrifying long.

“Traditionally, they are done in the nude.” A frayed length of twisted papers was held up.

“Traditionally, they are done alone. A session between body and holy spirit.”

The paper was replaced and a rod of bamboo was tested.

“Chastise the soul through the body. Dear old Saint Pauly said that, but he was a freak. He’d be at it all day, didn’t even take breaks for food or water. Found him passed out and bloodied more than once.”

Having passed inspection, the bamboo was kept, and her attention was turned to her intruder. 

“How would you know?”

“I have a very intimate relation with the church. Now are you risking dust on your outfit or not?

Ultimately, she was doing this to bring her closer to God, so keeping the symbol of devotion made sense, but didn’t it make sense to use it as protection from the pain that would be proof of the depths of her penance. 

“I humble myself to God, not you.” She worked to remove her outer garments, and shoes, leaving her head covering, cross, and modest under things. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Please, make yourself uncomfortable.” The topless woman motioned to bench.

It was too high to kneel fully on her legs, and indeed was awkward. Tilting her head, she started her prayers, silently moving her lips. It was when she got to, “Parce mihi Pater, quia peccavi,” when the first blow came down the middle of her back. It had no bite, and was a blunt force that sought to bruise. But she would not cry, this she was determined to endure with dignity worthy of her profession.

When she had completed most of her unspoken confession she moved on to Hail Marys all while her back was soundly beaten, then her tingling legs, the bottoms of her feet. By the time the first stroke hit above her knees she lost strength and fell forward. Her breathing was impossible to lighten. She tried to right herself, but her hands were struck. Legs were on either side of her hips, her head was jerked back.

“A sinner like you would raise her head before the cross?” It was slammed into the bench and held while her buttocks was given the same treatment as the rest of her. “Learn your place in the dust!” Each word was pounded into her flesh. “The flesh is weak!” The voice was labored. She must be sweating. Hail Marys forgotten she tried to imagine what was behind her. The lawyer must have a flush over her arms as they strained to keep swinging the bamboo, the dip of her abs that glistened and flexed, and her bare breasts that must- That hit felt different and the sensation shot from ass to the out to head and toes.  Each hit that fell felt the same, a pain that was good. A good that throbbed all over and made her yearn for more. 

The air in the tiny room had been heated as the blonde kept an inhuman stamina. Her cotton coverings grew transparent and clung close to her. If only the rod wasn’t so confined to one half of her! 

“Stand up.”

This wasn’t what she had expected.

“I said, stand!” A shaking hand grabbed her jaw and pulled up. But her knees were numb, her legs asleep. She could only manage to fall further on the bench, her rear high in the air. “For Judas’s sake! I’d have you in restraints by now if it were up to me! Bound hands, legs, and waist, suspended where you couldn’t escape. And you want that too! Bind the body, and free the spirit! How holy!” she spat while Starlight managed to rise. “The wall, Sister, by the cross! Turn and face me!” 

She was just barely able to stand, and was grateful for the support, even if it meant exacerbating her new injuries. A thought flashed across her mind that she really could be bound to the wall. The one across from the display had restraints. She could be bound, have her clothes ripped from her and- She closed her eyes to keep the vision from escaping her mind. Her back slid down the wall a bit, widening her stance. She opened her eyes to an intense face inches from her own.

“Do you mock me, Sister?” 

Starlight was clueless as to what was meant. The reed came down over her thighs.

“Do you mock me?!”

The power was overwhelming. She shook her head.

“You’re a liar. You’ve lied to everyone you ever met. Even yourself. You deserve no rest until you are free of that sin.” She went to a cabinet that stood witness in the corner, came back and clipped something around the nun’s waist that had a weight that fell over her groin. “Tua voluntas mea fiet. Wear that in penance until you come free.

“You’re done. Your cab should be here.” She went to replace the rod.

“What about-payment, from before?” She pointed looked at the rosebud tits before they went back under the jacket.

“Another time. I like the fact your thinking of squeezing my nips.” There was a tension like a wound spring to her. “Next time, next time knock. I’m the only one allowed in the bushes around here.” With that she left.

Sister Starlight dressed and indeed found a new taxi waiting for her in the slacking rain.

That night she got the most done to date on her case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open wide while a thrust my symbolism so hard into to you, you forget what literal meaning is.  
> Smash that sub button if watching 3 ways is your idea of a Friday night and ring my bell if you just think Starlight is going old school for the OG Jeebus!


	15. Isis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And on your left is an ancient depiction of an Egyptian legend, where a sister reformed her brother's bloody chunks then did him in the earliest form of "Fuck or stay dead." It's totally messed up, but like, they aren't real? So it's a cool.

“You know, I really didn’t want it to come to this.” Every inch of her was wrapped tight. Pressure and vice like several boa constrictors that wouldn’t increase unless she wiggled. And how she wanted to wiggle. “I like to think I play by the rules. I’m not so bad.” 

The demon was walking around in gold and blue jewels. They were in a chamber of some kind, black smoke from roaring torches curled on the ceiling above her. “But it’s been months. Months of you teasing your little, dripping virgin cunt in front of me day and night. It’s like a glass of cold water in the desert you can smell with a little sign that says, ‘pweaze don’t drink me, tee hee.’ How can you deny a dying man her last meal?” She was holding something in her hand. “You really are too cruel. But now you’re a sexy mummy, well, Osiris. Which reminds me…” The beast leaned forward and gripped her arms, her face twisted in pain, and from betwixt her shoulders erupted a pair of massive pair of wings. Feathers were missing in some places, what feathers remained were dingy, stained with rust colored in many places. The tip the left wing was crumpled and refused to open. The damage was so extent that she doubted they were functional. “Oy, I tell you, I can’t remember the last time I had these things out. Now be nice and don’t stare, or say anything. Oh wait, you’re choking on a ball gag. Good for you. Now I’m your sis, Isis,” she stalked closer, “and our mean old brother chopped you into hash and I put you back together.” She laid something on her groin. “Now for my reward, I will bounce on your dick until you scream and I cream.” She straddled her hips and removed the gag. “Sound like a plan?”

“Did you leave the heater on? It’s really hot in here. You know how the cat hates it when the heater is on in summer.”

The demon stared with her cat lined eyes. 

“That’s the power of our raw sexual attraction. And five pounds of wrapping. Now about that dick.”

“That dick” was laying flat over her stomach and the woman was acutely embarrassed that it wasn’t doing whatever it was it was supposed to. Then again she didn’t recall having any experience with a penis, perhaps she could be forgiven. 

“Oh fuckity fuck,” she demon mocked, “what ever shall we do? My evil plan is for naught.” A vial of oil was poured into her claws, she proceeded to rub it over each part of her body, arching back to luxuriate in the feel of her own hands over her breasts, stomach and thighs. “Whatever is a demon to do?” She mournfully flicked at her reddened and stiff nipple. “What if-?!” She jumped up and turned around on the mummy’s pelvis, curving so that her rounded and scared ass was displayed like pair of cupcakes in a window. “I can’t get my whole back,” the oil was drizzled over the mounds, catching the light and sparkling like golden honey as it snaked down getting caught in soft hair and made a home in pores that were like mirco dimples. The captive’s mouth watered. “Looks good enough to eat, huh?” The blonde rocked her hard thighs side to side coaxing the rivers.

Desire.

This feeling was desire. Bare ass and growing out. It wasn’t just her groin, it was in her hands, lips, legs, breasts, tongue, scalp, fingers. Now that her enemy was named she could fight it.

“How rude of me! You’ve been tied up for hours. But don’t worry, I brought your favorite!” The demon twisted, then hooked her legs around the immobile shoulders, baring her glistening petals dripping in the most wonderful perfume. “You want to keep all those repressed penguins safe, right?”

She nodded, and dipped her chin in the folds. Reflectively, she cleaned her lips, and dove into the petals like a child devouring its first summer peach. 

“Oh fuck, yeah!” Claws gripped the back of her skull and held her closer. “Fuck! That’s it!” The demon rocked back and forth, as lost in sensations. As for the little mummy, the wrapping held her hands from grabbing the beckoning flesh, so she focused her energy into sating her mouth, that continued to gorge itself. Through accept she found a nub that had more flavor, so she focused her attention there.

“We better finish tonight, sister. Garcon’s ass can’t take much more of my frustration.” Something was caressing between her thighs. “Or would you prefer to take his paddle? A whip? Punishing pain all over, while you secretly, powerfully, and uncontrollably get off?”

“Oh God!” Whatever was rubbing her was bringing her close to something. Something she had to avoid at all costs.

“Tsk. Tsk. Now I have punish you.”

The mummy’s body convulsed.

“I’m sorry!” The demon sat on her stomach, the hazardous eyes studying the panting face. It brought out two fingers, leaned forward, and pressed them into that waiting mouth while moving her hips back and down. They shuddered. 

“Isn’t that better? I’m in you,”the fingers pressed down, “and you’re in me.” An inferno hugged a part of her she never knew she had. It was so intense she wanted to bite her tongue, but the sharp points reminded her that it wasn’t an option.

The demon didn’t bounce, didn’t raise and fall. She merely pressed forward and rubbed forward and back, but it was enough to send her heart racing. Such a sweet blade! If she did nothing she could taste the forbidden wine that drove men and women to ruin and madness.

“Ahwana!”

“What was that?” Fingers were moved and crept under her.

“I want-! I want-!”

“Yes?!” The demon’s fangs dripped.

“To pet your horns!”

“What?! Is that sexy?”

She would have shrugged, but was hard with tight bounding. “Um, I haven’t done it before?”

“You’re a virgin! You haven’t done anything before!”

“I’m still a virgin?” It seemed to her there had been a considerable amount of sexy things that were sex happening to her lately.

“Dreams don’t count. No one ever went to hell for a dream! I guess. I’m not exactly welcomed around heaven.” Her blackened claw grew, she ran it down her neck and under each breast. It flamed her passions again, she twisted uselessly as the wet heat pulsed around her. 

“T-Tell me-me about it!”

The blonde was content to lazily cut teasing patterns in the wrappings.

“Oh, same ole, same ole. Mommy was an angel, just got her wings and was sent to watch a king. Daddy was a demon, bored and pining to fly, but not enough to give into tyranny. They met at work. One thing led to the other, and poof! They’re gone, and I’m here. Desire born of what they could never have. Not that they knew being me they still couldn’t rub one off.” Torso free, the demon realized something. “You haven’t seen your handy work yet.” She rose, twisted and waved her swollen lips before the nun. “Oh! You’re mighty meat rod has-Ah!” Arms wrapped around thighs, and a tongue dove back to pillage a new source. “Father fucker!” The beast was fell, and moaned. But this was no victory. Like her own tongue working a hole, an appendage started on her slit. Slit? Didn’t she have a cock? Oh there it is! Being swallowed.

“Ah!,” she cried out and was overcome, sweating in effort, though she could no longer tell in effort for what. 

“So sad. Why do humans even plateau?” Things moved and the nun was slapped. She surged up, to topple the demon clashing their teeth in a jarring force. Confused limbs jostled about a finger slipped it was at the wrong angle, but she felt it enter herself under her clothes. “It works both ways.” The demon slipped her arms around the nun’s neck and spread her knees. The brunette stared unbelievably as her fingers tested the tissue, and she felt the explorations in her own place. What new things could she learn?

The demon was smirking. More than usual. 

“You’re trying to distract me.”

“You look like you’re doing a good job distracting yourself. Be my guest. I don’t have any teeth down there.”

“Then where’s the fun?” The brunette scooted up to the demon’s face. It was always half hidden is shadow. Horns that curve up, but not at the same angle. She ran a finger over one, instead of bands of growth, it was smooth. Firm, with the smallest grooves, like it was made of hair. Feeling bold, she wrapped her hand around the base and followed it.

“Hey! What are you-?! How-?!” The demon’s body slacked, then whimpered. Then was a velvet quality to the horns. “Ah! Mmm.” In a blink, the long body twisted up, and the beast took a new form. 

“I didn’t know demons could be cats.”

A purring blonde furball, now filled her lap and flopped onto it’s back.

“Cute little pussycat.” 

Joy and sweet contentment passed between them. It was almost loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I just gayed Ancient Egypt.   
> Before I accept my reward I would like to thank my father, as his all phobia inspired me to gay the world even when the world didn't know it so I can announce my deeds at his funeral. Hail the booty. Without Zir-booty none of this would be possible, and my mom. Thanks Mom!  
> Also, tails are handy. We get our classic 69 in.  
> And I bet there are some people who look at this and think, "Damn girl, you so thirsty you stopped the plot." And you're wrong! This was foreshadowed and is foreshadowed! All roads lead to sexy mummies 69ing!  
> But I can stop the plot for thirst if you go to my twitter and vote as to whether you want a bonus chapter! https://twitter.com/Quandisa75/status/1146975421055066112  
> Vote or gay bashing zombies will take over Hobby Lobby. And nobody wants that except for zombie fucking racists. Don't be a zombie fucking racist. Vote!


	16. Bonus Chapter of Sexy Doom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise with the Lawyer

The four poster bed was tightly curtained. Light was banished from this place save the living flame. No one could remember the age of the bed. They weren’t replaced until the smell became stubborn. In the middle there was a worn dip she found herself curled up in, much like a cat. She rose and stretched, her stomach curved in and voiced complaint. 

“Oh shut the fuck up! I’m rested for once.” But it churned on itself. 

“Every morning. Every morning since I met that bitch!” A pillow was thrown and it torn yet another hole it the drapes. “I get that close! I can taste it! Feel it! Like standing neck deep in water but unable to drink or swim!” She got up, rang the bell, don her dressing down and scowled at the dying embers of her fireplace.

Felle never made her wait. Like Pavlov's dogs, the sound of a bell, made her drool. She entered with coffee, and a protein shake, then knelt on the rug.

“Comment est le cul aujourd'hui?”

“Bien, maître.”

“Ma faim est sombre et profonde.”

The banana shake was thrown back with reminisce. Crushed bone doesn’t have the decency to taste like chalk. With a  flick of her wrist a log was set on the embers. This room always smelled of sex and smoke. No dust rested on the mantle or the mirror that loomed over, watching everything from it’s jagged faces that were once whole. 

“Je pourrais te manger entier.” A sour, citrus fragrance bloomed from the rug. “Est-ce que la petite fille va fuir le grand méchant loup?”

She sipped and studied the straight back. Each bump that rose slowly, the curve of the hips that spread into a peach. 

“Parle!”

“Non, maître.” Beads of sweat pop over the shoulders that fell heavier. 

“Et, pourquoi?”

“J’amie avoir ma petite rouge capuche as mangé,maître.”

“Putain!” She jammed her heel between her shoulders and ground it. “Tu vendes les corps pour des sensations fortes. Habille ta nudité comme si le cul valait quelque chose.

“Entres le swing!”  

The redhead rose and scrambled to get into a sling that hung from the ceiling. With practiced ease, she navigated the soft straps until she was belly down, and legs up ready for restraints. The lawyer worked on her coffee, hiked a leg up and pressed it into between her shoulder blades.

“Se repentir!”

“Oh maître puissant-!”

She ground her heel.

“Je suis humble!”

“Prouve le!”

“Utilisez-moi pour votre plaisir! Punis mes convoitises, maître!”

If she wasn’t starving, she would bother with this. After all, she had to put down her drink to lube up her hands. Starting slow she pushed a vibrator under the woman, snug in her fish taco. Then, reached down, and stroked the woman’s breasts, kneading the lumpy flesh slightly. Each repeated stroke was rougher, a pinch on the nubs became twisted. The woman’s knuckles whitened in the effort to stay still. One more stretch of the flesh and a wave of energy peeked. A small peek, a teasing taste compared to the sweet tsunami she had been chasing.

Out of a jewelry box she brought out weighted vibrating nipple clips, and attached them to the woman. Then, she ran a plain leather flog over her back and curves. A few warm up slaps to pinken the skin, darken it. The lawyer felt a twinge wishing she could go straight to hard stuff, she bet that dish of Sister would relish the cleansing pain. No warm up, to pretense of sex, just pain and release. She was impatient to work her arm. 

The woman writhed in her sling.

“Baise moi, s'il vous plait! Baise moi! Baise ma chatte!”

The lawyer rolled her eyes. Penetration princesses, like having anything in there actually helps. She switched arms to put on a glove and lube it, and reach under. This really wasn’t the best angle, but you try telling that to someone with vibrating nipple clips pulling her nips to the tile. A pink smear came back on the glove.

“Well, congradu-fucking-lations, girl, you dodged the baby bullet once again.” A g-spot glass rod was slipped into the dripping hole. 

“Wha-?”

 A claw gripped the back of her curly locks and pulled her head back to a painful degree.

“Did you honestly think I didn’t know that you and garçon fucking while I’m at work?” The energy turned darker. “I can smell where you fucked how you fucked and how many times you came and how deep he shot into your ass. This is my house and I am master over all!” A twist of the wrist brought a cry of pain. “You both disappoint me. Neither one of you can support a family with part time jobs.” Her head fell back with a snap when released. “You cum buckets always think love is spelled s-e-x. It’s pathetic.

“Since you’re on your period  I want you to stay in the play bathroom. I am solely responsible for your pain and pleasure.” She left to put on her clothes, while the woman grew sore in the sling. When the lawyer finished, she removed the clips, flipped the curvy woman over, and whipped her crotch until she twisted up and grunted with release.

“Merci, maître!”

“Go! I have work today.”

Curtains were drawn over the windows. Fires were being stirred. The new girl was appalling at her tasks, a haze drifted over the rugs. At least the birds had learned to be silent. Their gay, nonsensical song drilled through her skull and bounce around until she was fit to drink. 

In the kitchen the new girl was chatting up garçon, who was bending over to get bread from the oven. The blonde strode up and grabbed his barely wrapped package.

“Listen up, garçon. You don’t fuck behind my back.” She twisted her hand. “You don’t leave bastards. The second you idiots procreate you’re out of here. I don’t support babies. I don’t support liars. You two fuck uglies again, behind my back, you’re bits are off limits to me and the chickie. Then you can look for your replacements. Understand?” 

Her vice tightened and ropy muscles of his thighs grew wet with strain and sweat.

His voice cracked. “Oui! Oui, maître!”

“Bon garçon.” One last tug, and he was released. The buxom redhead watched the whole thing with shock and intrigue. “Ou est ma cafe?”

“Cafe? Oh! Coffee! Um, give me a sec!” With all the grace of a high schooler she flitted about while the lawyer checked her messages. “Right here, mater!” Beaming she proudly held aloft the travel mug. A cursory taste test was given to make sure it was suitable. It was much improved over her last attempt. 

“Bon.” She slapped the woman’s ass cheek. “Fille is on the rags. She will be in the play bathroom. See she is taken cared for. Garçon will pick up any slack.”

They agreed and said their farewells.

It was going to be a hell of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know some French curse words. Your welcome. This chapter made possible by you. The prev-I am the lovely reads who took the time to vote in our pole! Quandisa Poles: Dicks, Clits and no politics! Ride one today!   
> Don't forget to ring your bell and click that donate button! Not here. I don't have any. I spend my money on nail polish and dildos. In fact I have this one with this core of[REDACTED]  
> Which is why I had that migraine. If anyone asks I can add translations to these notes.


	17. Naughty By Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's keeping secrets.

 

For the first time in ages, Sister Starlight didn’t need a pot of hell’s blackest coffee to get her going. She was full of the light, and love of God. Like the archangel blazing forth with the glorious, holy word, she work without rest, or tire until a modest, but a substantial number of pages. 

Pleased, she returned to her church with the goal to share the news with Mother Hope. Yet, the leader was busy. The sister stood outside her office and fell into silent reflection. It had escaped her until that moment that her clarity had only been possible after her evening of...repentance. 

Even in her dream, restriction had been the key to gain. But it wasn’t appropriate to be slapped silly by a, ahem, liberal lawyer of questionable religious beliefs. But was the slapping a problem?

While contemplating the issue something approached her peripheral. Straightening up, she saw that  Sister Marguerite approach. The stoic figure did not change her gait, or look up. She stopped in front of Sister Starlight.

“Follow me,” she said in a voice so low Starlight wasn’t sure she even she had spoken, and the nun was already around the corner before she rushed to follow. This was an older part behind the chapel. Few went back here. The grout was worn away in some places, and the damp was ever present, but so was the sun.

Out of her pocket, Sister Marguerite summoned a silver key from her habit, and slipped it into the lock. It was baffling that any room in this place should need a lock, save Mother Hope’s office where sensitive documents were stored. But all that was in was a simple bedroom. One bed, with brass, a wardrobe whose carvings bore cracks like the scars of a long life, and an old steamer trunk.  

Sister Marguerite closed the door behind them, the took another key to trunk and opened it for Starlight’s inspection. Inside there were the same instruments that had adored the little room of worship of the lawyer’s lair. Before a question could be born a voice answered.

“We are perfect souls born into imperfect bodies to a cacophony of sensations and nest of virtues. The Lord knows this. However, it wasn’t until He sent His own that he understood how hard it is to stay high minded in a word of mud. So he sent his people these gifts. Mother Hope as explained to me how some have been gifted by the Holy Spirit in a way that their soul sings to Heaven as the wickedness is driven from their flesh. It is in this way we keep each other pure, and on the path we have chosen. This is not the case for all. But there are many who do not understand it, and think it strange. We are as God made us, perfect, and flawed.”

A stiffness had taken Sister Starlight. Like having Santa remove his head to see a cross convict underneath barking for a smoke. There were too many questions that bubbled up, but burst as she had an answer. 

Sister Marguerite closed the trunk and returned to the door, standing beside it.

“Why are you telling me this?”

The veiled sister placed her on the knob.

“Many are confused about monsters, and the things that just prefer the dark.”

She opened the door.

“But why me? You’re not telling all of us.”

“The darkness is in you. It would be understandable if you confused it for something evil. God created the sun, and the moon, with them the shadows were born.”

Even uttering more words in this one room than Starlight had heard from her in the accumulation of their time together, she still didn’t understand. But the well of information had dried up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mother Hope. It is her holy duty to drive the lust from Sister Marguerite's booty. And since the lust is driven from her, Sister Marguerite must them suck the sin from Mother Hope via dental dam. When the light of Jeebus bursts through them, they are free. Until the next time. It's very hard, and semi nude work. Sister Marguerite's knees hardly get a break. But, ain't to sin here. Nope. Just nuns. Best keep looking.


	18. Tale as Old as Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted sexy demons, I get you sad lesbians. Deal with it.

It was late. After close to midnight, but she had hit a wall. Nowhere to go until she could speak with an actual lawyer. The night was dangerous. It’s cool breath gave life to the stirrings and thought the wear of the day kept unborn. Walls loomed over her, bending the ceiling towards her bed. 

Desperate for air she opened the window, startling a blue-grey cat from the sill. A barely crescent moon  hung over all. When she was young, she thought it was the kindly eye of God, lighting the way in the dark so all could tread safely. Yet, it changed. She could never understand why the sun was so constant while the moon was ever changed. Then she realized that God must love the stars too. Those sparkling, distant diamonds that gave a steady light that never burned, never blinded. If she ever took a lover she’d want one like those cold stars. But she closest she thought she could ever find was an intangible love.  

If she stayed, she’d suffocate.

If she left….

An hour later she was sipping on coffee flavored drinks that were generously paid for by her new friend. 

Sam was a young woman working on a degree in feminist studies, useless, but it made for interesting conversation. She dressed like a newsy, suspenders, hat, and haircut, even some of her body language and mannerisms were mannish. Never one for lace and pearls, she found the bold masculinity brave and alluring. 

“So Sandy, are you thinking about staying in town?”

“Um, still trying to decide. I really like it here, but life gets in the way of what you want.”

“But what’s the point? Why should we spend our lives trying to be what other people want? The same people who would tear us down for just being us? We only have one life to live. Why not spend it happy?”

“Well, it’s a special thing to find someone to live for.” Sandy rubbed her teal bell bottoms together. 

“That’s the man talking! I used to think like that. Give up your everything for the one you love, and love’s gossamer wings would wrap me up, protect me from the pains of living and complete me, filling the gaps childhood left in me. But it’s all a crock of shit! No one can fix you! 

“I did everything for my girl! Dropped out of high school to get a job to support her and her baby! I wanted to raise that kid! It didn’t matter that she had gotten drunk and fooled around. We all make mistakes. I went to the bank, sold my future, bought a small house for her. And then, I come home after a fourteen hour shift and she was smiling. Beaming! “Great news,” she says. “The best,” she cries. “We’re getting married!” And my brain is so fogged over from the pain in my feet and back, I don’t even register all the levels of wrong that is. I just want to sit down. But she gets upset. Wants to know why I’m not happy. I just tell her we can’t afford a cake. I’m in debt pass my hairline. All in my name, of course. She giggles. She doesn’t want a cake, she wants me to be the maid of honor. 

“That asswipe who hasn’t said a thing since finding out he raped her and got her pregnant, proposed! They barely know each other! We’ve been friends since grade school! So I tell her, he don’t mean it. It’s his conservative family trying so save face, and she bursts into tears and tries to guilt trip me, like I did anything wrong. Runs off that night to the asshole. She didn’t even want to speak to me. Ten years we were inseparable, and in one night I say a few things and in a week she’s sending her judgmental, snobbish family to gather her things and the stuff for the baby that I had bought. Me! That was going to be my baby! No one can say I didn’t love her enough. And yet, here I am. Still in debt. Trying to find myself in neon drinks and gay lights.”

Sandy was silent. Thinking. Even now her cross bit into her breasts under the tight turtle-neck. She couldn’t imagine this person’s pain. 

“You are very brave.”

That took Sam by surprise.

“Say again.”

“It takes a great deal of courage to love so deeply and to come out burned and ready to go on a new journey. After all, aren’t we all someone else when we’re in love? Now you are looking for you. It’s easy to run to someone else and have them tell you who you are. It’s harder to take a step back from a world that insists that to be single is to be defective and  rejected by society, look deep inside and find the good in you. I know you’re probably thinking I misspoke, but I think most people hyper-fixate on the negative. You look like one of those. I bet if you stood by yourself you’d go into the same, old tired script of all the ways you will never be good. Not even just good enough. You struggle to find anything of value until you put on your costume, your act, and stand in front of the mirror and think you measure up to the ideals in the frames.”

Sam stared a bit, then looked away.

“Oh! I’m terribly sorry! I overthink, and project, and then my words runaway sometimes, and-!”

“No! I’m just surprised!” She threw back her beer. “It was pretty on the square. So tell me, sis, when did you learn to love yourself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is someone that's been waiting. I feel she's a good counter for this BZ. She might even be trans. It's hard to say. I'm basing her off of more historical models. Most closely Hall's Stephen.


	19. Scarifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The potato must be grown so it can be plucked.

“Forgive us Father, for we have sinned.” Mother Hope led the prayer. They had to keep their heads down in line as they waited their turn. The room was dark, only the hazy light from the ancient pillar candles. After they were lead they repeated in chorus, while the sound of swift salvation snapped through the air. Luckily, there were others that had risen in the ranks that could perform the cleansing ritual. She wondered why Sister Marguerite hadn’t risen up to that rank, but maybe the fact that she took the longest every week, lashed to Mother Hope’s alter, every each of her sinful flesh cleanse, and made to drink the Mother’s scared water, coaxed from the source by her tongue. 

They were told that this was the time they would draw the sins to the forefront of their minds, that it would concentrate in key areas, and ripen. That way it was ready for removal. 

Each prayer fell from their tingling lips as their sins deepen. One by one they stepped forward. They kept their heads down, even when they stood before the altar where Sister Marguerite’s pinken flesh was strapped down, but still pointed towards Heaven. Even now her face was modestly veiled by Mother Hope’s thighs. 

When it was her turn to stand in front, she dutifully bowed her chin to her bosom, the thick black straps biting into her round  thighs seared so vividly on her lids, she wasn’t sure if her eyes were closed. It wasn’t until something was cinched about her neck, and she was lead away that she knew for sure.

This part she loved. The collar and leash were guiding home, the lost lamb, back to the lord. Hard cut edges  dug into her throat to punish wicked things she had said, or thought to say. Pain was how she was cleaned, how she proved her worthiness. Her bare feet chilled on the stones as she was led down the nearly pitch black hall.  With a yank on her leash she was pulled into a doorway, the foot on her posterior kicked her to the floor, then it was hooked between her innermost thigh to turn her to her side. A hard kick to her stomach sent her to her back, her arms flew above her head in anticipation. But the restraints didn’t come. Instead the other woman stared down at her, face lost in the shadow of her habit. Slowly, her garbs were removed from her slim shoulders. Under thick, ebony formed a cross over her nude form. It was supposed to be a way of warding off the devil, but this Sister had the horizontal band under her perk breasts, and the vertical was pulled tight to the shape of her lower lips.

 Still on the ground, she was confused, and assumed she too she must disrobe. So without getting up, she removed her clothes in a similar fashion, but her breasts were bound tight enough her breath came out in gasps. 

Now, the other moved. She moved like a snake, and slithered down to crotch over the brunette. Nipple to nipple.

“Oh God!,” Starlight cried in prayer. The head over her threatened to burn her, and she want it. She wanted the dark pulse to be burned out of her. Between the heat and the throb she could lose herself to madness, if only something would happen!

She very much doubted being kicked to the floor and having a half naked nun over her was “harvesting the sin.” Since no one seemed to be of the mind to tie her up (something she realized with a pang of bitter disappointment), her mind went to work with the facts available. There weren't many, but there was something here that she could decode.

The isolation. The dark. The still. The… nudity.

Pulling an arm down, she unfastened her halter, then arched her chest to untie her top half. In response, the other sister undid her halter, and arched her chest down. So far so good, but when did the spanking happen?

She crossed herself. So did she other sister. She reached up to touch her shoulder, a hand touched her own. 

The message was clear. It was the sinner who had to remove the sin.

So she slapped those tits.

And got her tits slapped.

_ Thank you, madame! _

Feeling more sure, she continued the assault, slapping every which way, and being slapped. It felt so wonderful to have a release. Pain heated her skin and her sin concrete on the tip.  Ridding oneself of it was the goal, so she pinched and twisted. The second she felt it, she turned and ecstatically. 

The Spirit was filling her! Moving her! Guiding her hands, and mouth. Without realizing it, her teeth and tongue worked a fleshy nub while a searing wet heat pulled on her own breast. It was awkward, and their hips bumped together, once, twice, a few more times.

“Excuse me,” Zandy apologized, after releasing the bruised nipple with a slip pop. She rubbed the front of her groin, but the throb wasn’t quick to go. It wasn’t until she noticed the other sister rubbing herself did she realize how unseemly it appeared. She snapped her hand away, and recalculated. 

She knew what she needed, but she wasn’t sure how to get it. Wanting to communicate that she wanted up, she pressed her palms to the sister’s shoulder’, but she felt hands pushing down on her with returned vigor. The more she pushed, the more she was pushed. Her frustration was key, it tasted like a potato in her mouth. 

“I need up.”

She heard no response.

“You can’t tan my fanny, if I’m lying on it.”

Nothing.

“Wasn’t that the point?”

Giving up, she dropped her arms, and the sister dropped hers, and was floating. In the air. 

…..

“Demon!” 

Starlight rolled away, and curled up in defense. The other sister did the same, and continued to cower. Not usual demon fair. She reached a hand out, and instead of warmth, she was met with chilled, hard and flat. 

“A mirror. It’s only a mirror. It’s always been a mirror.”  She turned away. The sight was the pathetic creature in shadow was hateful in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naked floating nuns.  
> I've never had to cut so much from a chapter.  
> E.G.  
> Hot boobs+ Me /sin(on floor without ropes* half naked lady = ?  
>  And the demon was going to show up in a habit and deal with dream Zandy who still really wants a spanking, but the demon is too busy trying to get her comfortable being naked, and into masturbation, which wasn't the original goal, but at this point the thirst is too strong.  
> I mean, you're reading this. How frustrated are you that these two haven't cum?  
> Alternate title : Slapping Titties.


	20. Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to take you to court.

“It is the ruling of this court, in light of the evidence presented, that-” The judge was a wisen woman of advance years. Sister Starlight had bitten her nails to the quick, meanwhile the blonde lawyer sitting at the opposite smiled rakishly at her. The second that blonde bitch had stepped into her life she had been a threat. A fox in a hen house, and now she looked ready to feast on roasted breast. 

Even the night before….

She had stayed up all night nervously going back and forth over everything, even whether she should wear her habit or the suit she had her mother send down to her. It sat in the box for weeks, just like it had sat in her closet waiting for her first day in court. 

There had to be one sign that would point her in the right direction, but every time she looked over nothing had changed, nothing moved. She stood on the edge of the sea. Sand shifted with every breath. Either the water or the rocky bank. The choice was  hers alone.

Before the front doors opened, she paced in the polyester pants, pulled her exposed hair, and stuffing paper napkins under the arms beneath her jacket. When the custodian came up to unlock the door, he wasn’t alone.

“Mornin’ Sister. Coffee?” Damn sexy lawyers with their hot coffee!

“No, thank you! What are you doing in there?!” She batted away the offered paper cup.

“Who me? It’s just Tuesday. I always have breakfast tacos with the judges on Tuesday.”

“Where’s your cleavage?”

“Miss it? After I wipe the floor with your penguin coop, I’ll be happy to give you a private showing.” 

“Are you wearing bell bottoms?”

“Uh, my ass is up here!” Said ass was perked up.

“I didn’t spend a year learning how to kick it just to forget where it was!”

“How violent! Just for that I’ll give you a good spanking after I’m done fucking you in front of the court.” The lawyer had leaned in until they were practically nose to nose. 

“Keep praying, though I doubt God can hear you with your face smothered in dirt.”

“It’s pronounced thighs. Y-O-U-R-T-H-.”

“Sister Starlight! You’re here-” Bob stopped when saw who was with the nun. “Hey, you said you’d stop greasing the benches.”

“I stopped using grease. Now I use tacos and doughnuts. Hope you stretched, Bob.”

“Now, you better cease and desist. What an individual does in the privacy of their hole, I mean home, is their business alone!”

“Freud much, Bob?” asked the blonde, arching an eyebrow.

“You know, people like you give lawyers like me a bad name! I went to school to make a difference in the world. I’ve volunteered more than four hundred hours to this case. Do you know what that means?!”

“You’re a poor idiot? Hell, Bob. You’ve won five piss-ant cases, and you want a trophy for losing a couple weeks worth of sleep? Your mother was right, you are a self-righteous fool like your father.    

“But, I have to make sure everything is ready for the photo op. Corp’s making a sizable donation to some dying kids or something. It’s going to be right there in front. A shame you’re so indecent, sister. It would have been a real boon to get you out there in your magic bathrobes. Oh well, c’est la vie.” Shrugging, she left them in the lobby. 

“Why are you out of your habit, sister?”

“Never mind! We  _ have to make _ sure we’ve thought of everything!”

“Follow me, there is a conference room we can talk.”

There had been  a few hours before they were scheduled to enter the courtroom. Even so, it seems some civil cases ran long. Apparently, it was common as many people think debtor’s court is the place to make excuses to explain why they didn’t owe all that money they spent to the credit card company. 

Close to the appointed time, sisters started to filter in. Mother Hope was quick to find the war room, as it was dubbed, and expressed her profound gratitude to both of them. Yet, she asked Bob  to borrow the room and his partner for a moment. 

Swallowing became hard, she knew what Hope was going to say.

“I knew I had chosen well, when I ask you to help.”

Not that.

“We haven’t even gone to speak with the judge, yet.”

“Starlight, do you know what original sin is?”

“Of course, Mother. Eve’s fall, and man’s banishment.”

“That’s what the church says, but it’s doubt. Curiosity is born in all God’s creatures. It is a gift, but one that Eve used for ill. Many would say the snake is to blame. After all, Eve was an innocent. Very childlike. Concepts like deception, and self-gain had not been invented. Yet, she was told. She was given an order, and allowed someone else’s word to be greater than God’s. She doubted, and doomed us all.”

“Yes,” she said carefully. Original sin was something she didn’t agree with the doctrine on.    

“You’ve had both these things in spades, my Starlight.” Mother Hope smiled so fondly on her, she flushed. “Curiosity and faith are fine weapons to bring good forward to the world, but doubt will cloud the heart and blind you. I hope you look deep into your heart. No one doubts your devotion.”

“Um,” what did you say to that? “Thank you, Mother. I have done a lot of soul searching. But, I think the answer will be clearer when this trial is behind us.”

Those sapphire eyes sparkled as they searched her face.

“As you wish. Now, what are you wearing?”

Of course once the proceedings were underway, the company’s main argument was that the age of the structure made it a public hazard and that repairs were not done by licensed professionals trained to work with the proper histrol techniques that would allow the church to maintain the protected status of the building.    

Bob went up to show that the church itself was the only building on the property that had the historical standing and had every contract of the work done on the church since gaining the states’ protection over seventy years ago. If there was anything the office of the church was good for, it was hoarding paperwork. 

An anxious excitement vibrated in the hearts of the church supporters. This turn felt like an assured victory. She turned to see pride beaming from Sister Mary Eunice’s eyes. She puffed up her chest. She could do this. She could win. She could walk up to Mary Eunice, take her hands and-

“Your honor, I would like to call to the stand one Ms. Valentine Bismuth.” A towering brick of a woman who looked as comfortable in her business suit as a cat in a string thong. Bob leaned over to her.

“That name sounds familiar. Who is she?”

Scrambling through her files, she filtered for a name. 

“Here! She oversaw the repair on the belfry five years ago!”

“So?”

The blonde threw a smirk over her shoulder to the defense as she approached the stand. The brunette hated how her jacket was cut before the breasts so that the small waist made her ass look amazing. She shook her head. 

_ Focus! You’re here to lick that ass! I mean kick it! _

The blonde winked at her.

_ Damn sexy lawyers! I’ll show you! I’m going to show all of you! _

“Ms. Bismeth-”

“You can call me Val or Bizzy. Never been a fan of that Ms or Mr business.”

“Of course,” she cleared her throat and started her stalk. “Val, is it true that you were contracted by the church in question to do work on their belfry?”

“Yes, indeed. The mortar had been worn away, and the weight of the bell was causing extra stress on the main support beam in the chapel.” She chuckled deeply. “ I don’t know what those knuckle heads were thinking! They used chicken feather instead of mule hair in the mix! Now who does that?”

Bob relaxed a little in his chair. 

“You clearly have a passion for your craft. Many have said you’re the authority in this state for historical renovations and building techniques.”

Val crossed her arms and looked proud. “Seventh generation. I’ve turned away clients because what they wanted was in disregard to the original unique features.”

“So no one in their right mind would question your qualifications.”

A sense of doom filled the nun in polyester.

“Hey, I’m a construction guy, not a doctor, but I’d say someone was mixing without water.” She laughed at her own joke.

“Yet, there’s that pesky issue of renewing your license to work on listed buildings. How often do you need to renew it?”  

“Every eight years.”

“And when did you last renew it?”

“Five years ago.”

“And when did you work on the belfry?”

“It was a summer five years ago.”

“Summer?”

“Started late May, finished mid June. Wanted to make sure the support beam had plenty of help to stay up another hundred years.”

“So when did your license expire?”

“May.”

“What day?” Insisted the lawyer.

“Uh, that would have been the last day of May.”

“So after starting work?”

“Yes.”

“And when did it get renewed?”

“Well, some stuff came up, and I’m not really the paperwork type, so-”

“Please answer the question.”

“September.”

“After the work was done. Meaning that work you did was not done by state licensed workmen.”

“Nothing is wrong with the work I did. You could bring in an independent inspector, and I guarantee my work will blow them away!”

“Did an independent inspector oversee your work as is required under penal code three eighty two?”

“No, but-”

“Thank you, Ms. Bismuth. The defense's witness.”

A quiet chanting of no’s could be heard from the defense’s table. Bob tried his best, but the damage was done. When he finished questioning Val, he whispered, “Any ideas?”

“We need time! Call a recess!”

“Your honor-!”

Back in the war room fresh coffee was brought to the panicked duo.

“I thought you double checked everything, Sister!”

“I did! It was active at the time the work was signed off for! That’s what the paperwork said!”

“I knew it! I knew this would happen! You can’t win against big companies! Maybe I can be a farmer. I’ll live with my lesbian wife and-”

The woman in round frames had everything spread out on the floor. There had to be some new angle they hadn’t thought of! Maybe- She went to pick up a report and ended up tipping over her mug. Coffee flooded the table to the shock and dismay of all.

But the topper stood and watched the brown tide creep over the surface.

“Mother was right. I should have sold shoes,” Bob bemoaned.

“That’s it!” Bob’s arm were grabbed. “Flooding, Bob! Flooding!”

“What?”

“The church! It’s in a hundred year flood plain! Nothing new can be built there! The city dammed the river, and redirected the creek, but any new construction would disrupt the flow of the creek next to the church! It flows under our garden! We still have a well there! They can’t build there! Even along the river the city is buying houses back to demolition and turn into parks!”

“Are you sure?!”

“Do you have a better idea?!”

“Let’s do this!”

So before the judge, Bob stumbled his way  through the new argument. When he got to the point of the working well, the blonde’s face soured. Her table began to whisper among themselves. That had to be good, right? Right? 

Bob finished. 

Both parties expressed they had nothing further to say. Now they just had to wait on the judge.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone say hi to Bismuth!  
> Okay, now say goodbye! We're sending her back to Russia!  
> Also, I'm burrowing heavily from my own city. Rivers are hard.  
> You know what else is hard?  
> Hmm, I did I thing. But I'm not telling.


	21. Hell's Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't expecting that.

“It is the ruling of this court, in light of the evidence presented, that the property currently in possession of church shall remain in the church’s possession, as it is zoned in a floodplain unsuited for commercial use.”

A cry came from the company’s table. “Your honor we’d like to file for appeal.” But it was drowned out in the cheers of the courtroom.

“Acknowledged. Case dismissed.”

Both members of the defense team sat in disbelief. For the brunette, it was twice as hard as the lines between dreams and reality had become permeable, blended a warped. She slapped herself.

The slapped the other-side.

People were throwing congratulations at her.

One more should…

“You did it Sister Starlight!” Warm, bird like hands wrapped around the raised palm. Those lips she had oft yearn for were laid against the back of her hand, with a whispered prayer to heaven. “Heavenly Father has let us keep our beloved church! His light showed you the path in the darkest hour! Your purity and righteousness prove how strong your faith is! You are an inspiration to us all!”

“Mary-”

“Oh, I was supposed to keep it a secret, but the community came together and the flock has a party waiting for you! Marilyn will be overjoyed!”

In the sea of celebration, she was a pillar.

“Mary!”

“Whatever is it, Sister?”

“I’m not going back.”

“What? Oh! Your things! Of course! You’ll have to go and pack, but that shouldn’t take much time! I’ll go and Maria-”

“No! I’m not going back to the convent! I’m retiring my cloth. This-” she gestured to her suit, “is who I am. In part, at least. There’s more to me than my faith, and I feel I can serve His cause and His people better out here.”

“Sister-”

“My name is Zandra. Everyone use to call me Sandy. Sandy Starlight. There’s a lot I’m going to have to learn. I thought I wouldn’t miss what I didn’t know, but I was wrong. There’s things missing from my life. I don’t think God made me to farm in a nunnery. 

“I’m going back to law school. It might kill me, but not knowing who I am as a whole. Zandra Starlight Mutra. I found Jesus. Now I want to find her. She might not be worth knowing, but I still have to try.”

Sister Mary Eunice’s eyes were shining with tears.

“Oh, Sister! I don’t understand!”

Zandra raised her hand, and hesitated. 

“I know. I know you can’t understand. Your simple goodness is what I love most about you.”

“I love you too,Sister. Won’t you at least come back with us? We can celebrate, and you can talk to Mother Hope and then we can stay together!” Oh how her pleading eyes pulled! But those lips had dealt a fatal blow. 

“No.” There was so much she wanted to say. So many things she had rehearsed, but she had to do one last thing. “I can’t- I-” She managed to bring her hand up to catch the nun’s cheek, then she placed a tender kiss on her forehead. “Take care, Sister Mary Eunice. I’ll think of you often. Maybe you can say a prayer for my wicked ways.”

Leaving her was like tearing off a limb, but sometimes such a measure is necessary. 

Bob was out talking to reporters. Zandra just wanted a quiet place to left reality catch up.

“You,” a voice growled from the shadows of the door outside the courtroom. Zandra jumped, and found the blonde lawyer was leaning on the wall, arms folded. “Just who the  _ hell _ do you think you are? What kind of shit was that?”

The brunette straightened her tie. 

“I’m sorry. Afraid of a little-little competition?”

“Competition my hot ass! You’re nothing but a failed wannabe law student that got scared and ran away into the loving arms of denial and thought suppression!”

“If I’m so terrible, then how did I just-just force you-you into a retrial?”

That got the lawyer out of  the wall and nose to nose with her target.

“Listen you washed up pathetic excuse for a nun, you put on a suit and walk in that room and you’re a target for all the wolves. Some aren’t as forgiving as me.”

“Ex-nun, thank you. I was well aware of all that before this morning.”

“Ex-nun? J-Man doesn’t do divorce. Who’s going to protect you from things that go bump in the night?”

Zandra swallowed, and took a breath. 

“It’s a new age. Didn’t you hear? We don’t need men.” The pendent on the long chain was pulled out of her pocket, and drizzled into the lawyer’s palm. “I believe this belongs to you.”

Zandra turned, hoping to find a backdoor, or a bathroom to hide in.

“Wait, did you? You didn’t! I would have-! I still want to sex you up twelve ways to Sunday!” The blonde shouted down the hallway. 

Zandra fell over.

“Huh. Yup. Virgin. Cutie, I’ll bump your night, you know where to find me.”  

Zandra slapped herself and dragged herself up.

“Yeah, and I’m going to-to whoop your fine hiney as soon as I finish law school. You’ll-you’ll be shirtless because you’ll be too poor for it, and not by choice!”

“Fat chance, but since you like my ass and my bare torso so much, I’m going to make you beg to see them again.” 

“In your dreams!”

Zandra got up and found the backdoor. “Because I’m going to make the rest of your life a nightmare!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Get it?  
> So, I struggled for the longest time about what message I wanted to send. And ultimately I decided that an element of Courtship is that balanced. I couldn't have a clear winner. If you want to believe that demon lived thirstin' for that puss forever then you get that. If you want to believe that pussy wanted petting, it got petted into a oozing puddle of orgasm.   
> Also. I wrote the whole thing without naming the demon or the lawyer. I pat meself.


End file.
